3 years is a long time
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Meredith has lost Zola, her job and now Derek, what more has she to lose? She decides to pick up her life and move on, but how will this effect how she ends up, and how everyone else copes without her. Season 8 AU. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so in all honesty, I have no idea where this come from but I kinda like the way it played out. I have started the second chapter already as I started and could not stop, so I hope you all like where this goes.  
**

 **I know I have 9 months on the run, but I needed more than one thing going right now. Also, chapter 7 didn't get that much attention than the others which was a little disheartening so I have been working extra hard on chapter 8 to get it perfect for you guys.**

 **Anyway...**

 **For the sake of this story, let's say Meredith and Derek were granted rights to Zola earlier in season 7 and they lost her at the end of the season, thus it just being the drama between them at the beginning of season 8 and Zola is not properly in the middle of it yet.**

 **On with the show.**

Meredith threw the last of her things from her cubby into the small suitcase she had and turned, sighing when she saw Cristina, April and Bailey walk in.

"We are going to fix this Mere, Bailey is already gathering people to speak to the board it is all going to be fine" Meredith just shook her head, heading out the door, them all following her in a rush.

"Meredith where are you going?" Cristina shouted after her when she reached the stairs, Meredith picking up her suitcase to carry down the stairs.

"I am leaving" Bailey huffed, them all running down the stairs after her, the speed she was walking at too fast for them too all keep up.

"Fine, we will bring the doctors to your house and discuss the matter there" Bailey called after, them catching the attention of Derek, Mark and Richard who were in their own heated argument at the reception.

"No I am not going home, I am leaving" Meredith snapped, turning on the spot, the three stopping in front of her huffing.

"If you are going to the trailer I think he is going to be there" April whispered, them all knowing who the _he_ was.

"I am not going home and I am not going to the trailer"

"Well where are you going?" Bailey questioned, crossing her arms across her chest in slight annoyance.

"I am going to the airport and I am leaving" She turned again, Cristina's eyes widening as she grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No you are not Ellis Grey Meredith, you are running from your problems!" Meredith felt a tear roll down her cheek as she shook her hand out of Cristina's hold, turning her head to look at them all.

"I was told a year ago that I had a hostile uterus and that I was most likely never going to have a child, then we find Zola and I actually begin to see things turn around. She was taken away from us and now my so called husband just laughed in my face and said I told you so when I told him I had lost my job trying to save my friends wife from a horrible life that I saw my mother live. I built my life back up and in the matter of a few weeks I have just watched it crumble right before my eyes. So yeah, I am running because I have nothing left" She looked behind Bailey to see the trio of men approaching in concern, turning her head to look at the door.

"I'm sorry" She started off again, walking out the large glass doors to the parking lot.

"What is going on?" Mark asked, the women turning to them all, Cristina's eyes narrowing and the sight of Derek.

"You fucking did it again" She murmured, Bailey grabbing her arm slightly, seeing a repeat of this morning when she woman attacked Alex.

"You know what, after what you did to her I begged her not to take you back, begged her to see how much of a ruin you actually were, but for her mental sake I gave you another chance. I saved you damn life while being held at gun point! And what do you do, you break her. Again! I understand you lost your precious trial and your career is a treasure to you, but you should be a little more considerate to your _wife **"**_ Derek looked behind them all, watching as Meredith disappeared into the night, frowning.

"Where is she going?"

"To the airport. No disrespect to either of you, but, you have both done it this time" Bailey said, the sadness present as she looked at Richard and Derek before grabbing April, them walking away.

"Cristina" April looked at her, Cristina nodding knowing to update her if anything happens.

"You have three seconds to go after her before I do, and if you don't, that is it, for good" Cristina stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"One, Two-"Before she could get to three Derek took off, running out the door, managing to catch her as she shut the boot of her car.

"Meredith" She turned at the sound of his voice, shaking her head as she approached.

"I don't want to hear it" Her voice was muffled with tears, her head continuing to shake even after he had stopped in front of her, his eyes full of emotion.

"Where are you going?"

"Away Derek! I am done with this, I can't keep doing this. Not with Richard, or work, or you, or anything. I just can't"

"No Meredith-"

"No Derek you listen to me for once in your damn life!" She shouted, Derek jumping slightly.

"I met you, and then you chose Addison over me. You come crawling back and when things get complicated you left again. It took you our entire clinical trial to realise you wanted me and even after that, you needed confirmation from your mother to ask me to marry you. You act like you are always two steps ahead of everyone but you aren't! You don't know what you want. I watch you get shot right in front of me, I lose our baby, and then you almost kill yourself again driving and it took me telling you I had a miscarriage for you to stop driving recklessly. I would tell you time and time again and still you never listened, it wasn't until I told you about the baby you stopped. Then, I try and help out a man who has been more like a father to me these past 7 years than anyone in my entire life and you tell me you can't love me because I don't see everything as right or wrong, and I tell you I get fired from a job I worked my life for you and practically laugh in my face and tell me you told me so. You blame me for losing the trial, which I admitted time and time again was my fault anyway, but then you blame me for losing my job, for losing Zola, and not once think about me during any of this. You sleep in your trailer because you can't look at me and leave me in our house staring at the cot Zola slept in, folding her clothes over and over again. I lost Zola too Derek, I lost Zola, my job, my father figure, and now my husband. So yeah, I am done, and I am going to leave because people have their breaking points, and I have hit mine" Derek felt a tear roll down his cheek, Meredith taking a step back, shocked at how much she had exploded on him, running her hand through her hair.

"I'm just so sorry" She let out a sob as she gave him one last look, climbing in the car. Derek squinted as she put the car into start, the lights blinding him as he banged on the window, trying to stop her puling out.

"Meredith just wait! Meredith!" He screamed, Meredith not giving him a last look before driving away, leaving Derek alone in the middle of the parking lot.

"Damnit Derek" He buried his head in his hands, kneeling down on the floor in anger. He stormed back to the hospital in defeat, the three waiting for his return.

"Well?" Cristina looked hopefully at him, though the shake of his head concluded everything.

"Damnit! Son of a bitch" She grabbed her phone out her pocket and stormed away shaking her head, Mark even looking slightly disappointed in him.

"You aren't getting out of this" Derek was shocked at the tone in his voice, watching in horror as he walked away, leaving Richard and Derek with their guilt.

"What did we do?" Derek asked him in an utter lose, Richard wanting to punch himself in the face.

"We ruined everything"

 _Three years later_

Dr Meredith Grey, chief of General Surgery looked at the tumour on the examination room wall in awe, shaking her head.

"I can't believe he is still going, this is miraculous" She said in awe, the chief of surgery, Dr Smith nodding along.

"It's wrapped itself around his spinal cord, his heart, his liver and kidney. It's amazing he is still alive- this should have killed him months ago"

"What a stroke of fate he breaks his leg for the first time in his life and we catch this"

"Do you think you can remove the tumour from his liver and kidney?" Meredith nodded, knowing that in her career she had come face to face with worser tumours in that condition, but on a whole this was a whopper.

"I can, but unless we tackle the other areas and defeat it, it will just grow back. What about you? Can you get that off his heart without killing him?" The chief raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.

"I have faced a lot of tumours but this is out of my hands. I mean, look at the way it wraps around his valves, it would be a suicide mission going in on that. Although, I have a friend who has a surgical team who might be able to go in on that. Are you willing to work on it with outsiders?"

"Anything to come face to face with this" She grinned, him nodding, pulling out his phone. He excused himself, making the call outside the room while Meredith continued to admire the beauty the mans body had created. She flashed back to the tumour that was drew on her bedroom wall back at home, Derek's face flashing through her mind. She shook her head, putting her focus back on the scans. Now was not the time to be distracted by old memories. She hadn't spoken to Derek since the night in the parking lot, not speaking to most people since that night. She spoke to Bailey, April, Cristina and Lexie often though, them all face-timing her and calling whenever they get a chance, but nobody even breached the subject of Derek or even Richard for that matter. And neither of them spoke to the two men regularly, keeping the relationship in work professional and nothing more. She was snapped out of her haze when the chief walked back in, a grin on his face.

"I have some surgeons taking the two hours flight right now to look at this, will you wait for their arrival?" She nodded, wondering what set of surgeons would agree to consulting on something like this without even a little bit of warning.

"How many?"

"I think there is a cardio specialist, a neuro, an ortho for his leg considering Rowling's is on holiday and another general to help you out"

"Well the general better not be stuck up otherwise I will be kicking them out" She laughed, Smith pulling an awkward face making her frown.

"I think you will be good. Be in reception in two" The hours went by slowly, Meredith meeting Smith in reception. She was messing with a pen and paper, her back to the doors as Smith stood next to her.

"What hospital did you say there were from?" She wondered, Smith not answering her question, but diverting it to another.

"What made you stay here and not go back to Seattle when you passed your boards?"

"Well I doubted the board for the hospital would have accepted me after the incident but I liked the new scenery here. Besides, you have a better general surgery program"

"Yes but you passed your boards with flying colours, anyone would have had you"

"I had a history there you know that. Half of the people I worked with I couldn't stand to look at so I decided to stay. I want to move on as best as I can" He cringed, Meredith not noticing as she continued to swirl the pen around on the paper.

"You never told me what hospital you flew them in from" She said again after a few minutes, Smith perking up when he saw the car pull up.

"Here they are" She just rolled her eyes, not turning around as he stood up straight, walking towards a man he recognised from articles, shaking his hand.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice! I would like to introduce you to the other general surgeon working on the liver and kidney" Meredith sighed and turned around, her eyes widening in horror as she came face to face with Cristina, Callie, Richard and Derek, all staring at her in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter than the rest but I decided to rewrite it and some parts were cut out due to a change in ideas.**

 **I want to say a huge thank you for the mass amount of reviews for just chapter one and I hope this chapter meets all your expectations. There will be more drama coming up than in this chapter but, the main reason they are there is to treat a patient and I will not let the drama of their lives impact the patients care because that is not what would happen on the show.**

 **There are some small hints thrown into this chapter as to what is to come, and I want to see if anyone can guess what I have planned. They are subtle but kinda obvious as well so keep your eye out for them.**

 **My weekend is over and I am back in college and I also have a lot of family drama in my life right now so I will try and keep my updates regular like I have but for the next week of so I can't promise anything until I have some organisation back in my life.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Meredith felt her throat clench with emotion, Derek's eyes soft and broken as the made eye contact, Meredith pulling her eyes away from him almost immediately.

"Oh crap" She muttered, staring at Cristina who was staring wide eyed at her.

"You told me you worked in Boston, you never told me it was here" She said, actually really impressed with her best friend. Although she had stayed in contact, she never shared many details but this, this was amazing.

"Yeah well now everyone knows" She cringed sarcastically, staring at Smith who was avoiding all eye contact. She stared him out, him smiling awkwardly at the still in shock surgeons.

"A word?"

"Excuse me for a second" She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the hall, the others watching the interaction.

"Take me off the case" She said bluntly, Smith shaking his head.

"No, this tumour will look amazing on you and I think you should work with them. It will be very good for your mental health" She scoffed in defiance, shaking her head.

"Paul, I think of you as an amazing friend, but I can't do this. I really can't" He saw the emotional fight behind her eyes, rolling his head before wrapping his arms around her briefly, the physical contact short but meaningful.

"Fine. But you are not going to spend the day at home mopping around. Maybe you could bring Georgia down?" Meredith widened her eyes, taking a large step back in defence.

"Seriously? You honestly think I want to do that, do her? To me? To them? You honestly think that would be the best move after I disappear for 3 years and they find me working here? I never told Cristina, or my sister, I never told anyone because she is the one thing I can control. I am going to sign off on the case and be here as a friend to Joe and that is all. I will go home when my shift ends and hopefully when I come back tomorrow they will be gone"

"Meredith-" She shook her head, going to walk away.

"Mention Georgia and I will physically hurt you" She murmured, Smith just nodding as he watched her walk away. He walked back to the four, shaking his head mainly at Richard.

"I tried, she isn't ready"

"You knew she was here? You knew and you never told me?" Derek turned to Richard in shock, wondering why the hell he would keep such a secret from him.

"Wait? You knew? She told you?" Cristina turned to chief in shock, Callie ignoring them all as she watched Meredith disappear into a nearby toilet.

"Could I use the toilet?" She blurted out suddenly, Smith nodding, guiding her to the one Meredith snuck into.

"Thank you so much" She smiled, going inside. She couldn't help but cringe as she heard Meredith gagging in a cubicle, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry I'll be out in a minute" She clearly never realised it was Callie, her face dropping even more when she opened the door to see her face.

"I am not angry Meredith, I am confused but I am not angry and honestly I am not here to lecture you" Callie explained before Meredith could open her mouth, smiling as she took a step towards her friend.

"How old is she?" Meredith's jaw dropped, her gulping nervously.

"Callie I don't know-" Callie interrupted her, laughing slightly.

"I told you when I first met you, you are a lousy liar Mere. I know the signs, how old?"

"She turned 3 in April" Callie knew straight away what that meant, Meredith feeling a small weight lift that someone actually knew.

"How did you know?"

"For one you are glowing, I only noticed because I have been through it. And also, you hugged that doctor out there, I saw your scar when your scrub top lifted up. I have the same scar" She lifted up her top slightly, Meredith doing the same. They shared an identical scar, Callie widening her eyes more.

"She did it?"

"Yeah, she splits her time between here and LA. I never knew either until I saw her" Callie smiled, Meredith still not being able to make eye contact.

"Meredith, who else knows?"

"You" She cringed, Callie sighing.

"Are we all really that scary"

"No it isn't that. It took me a long time to build this life up Callie, and it was really hard, but the freedom was exhilarating. I miss Seattle more than I let on, but I don't have anything to gain from being there anymore. Here I do, I am the chief of General Surgery and I am working really good hours and I get traumas and so many surgeries and a life. The pay is amazing, and yeah, I miss having him around, but he never made the effort"

"Effort?"

"You and Arizona called none stop for months, and every now and again I would still get a call. I never answered because I was scared to face the fact I ran, but the fact is, you called. Cristina, Lexie, April and Bailey spoke to me all the time and never let me hear the end of it. Even Richard called me a few times, much to my disliking at first but he called. I never in the 3 years had a missed call off Derek. He never called, never tried to find me, to apologise. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"He told me he tried" Callie admitted gobsmacked, not believing that her so called friend had lied like that.

"He told me that he called you all the time but he never got through. He never even called you once?" Meredith shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"The urge to hug him but also punch him right now is sending me in all different directions and I don't know how to handle these emotions. I haven't felt like this in years" Callie just dropped her bag and embraced Meredith, hating that their first interaction was of this state and not happier.

"After this surgery I have 2 weeks off. I would really like to bring Arizona and Sofia out here" Meredith laughed, nodding her head.

"I'd like that very much Callie" She admitted, sighing heavily at the familiar and loving contact.

"I need to go and tell the patient about the surgery. He is a friend of mine and I would much rather break the news myself" The two pulled apart, Callie rubbing her arm watching her leave. She picked up her bag and also left, rubbing her eyes of the emotional residue, a large smile on her face.

"You're not mad?" Cristina questioned her, Callie shaking her head.

"Quite the opposite actually" She admitted, Cristina just nodding.

"Dr Shepard Grey didn't fill me in on all the details, but am I correct in saying you were the only one who she told she was living here" Smith asked Cristina who nodded, Derek's eyes bulging.

"Dr Shepard Grey?"

"Yes. She doesn't much like being called by her full title but she changed her name not long after she started working here. Over time she opened up and then I got a call from Richard for a consult and I accidentally slipped up mentioning her name. She never knew I told him"

"Okay so, you knew she was working here, you knew were she was in general, and nobody told me?" Derek expressed with disgust, Callie rolling her eyes.

"Did you look for her?" Derek stopped mid rant, Callie raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well? Did you? Because from what I have heard, you did not. So I think you should grow up and we should try and focus on saving this patients life before delving into details of Meredith's life" Cristina nodded, Derek closing his mouth in shock as Smith showed them all to the patients room. Derek whispered to them all, his voice calm but more broken than ever.

"This is not the end of it"


	3. Chapter 3

**I see some of you have caught onto the fact that yes, when Meredith left she was pregnant and in later chapters I am going to delve into the story a lot more, these first chapters are just the outline, there is a lot more we don't know.**

 **I know it is very confusing right now but I promise it will all come together soon.**

 **Someone had some queries and I want to tie them up in hope to help some others as well...**

 **First of all, I am not saying the endgame for this right now because, SPOILERS. But if it helps for some, in this particular story, Mere is not gay. That comes to the second thing... Addison will be making a reappearance but for what reason I am not sharing because, SPOILERS. As most of anyones stories, the plot and story line and characters reactions are very AU but that is all for the stories purpose, I know some things are unrealistic but it is all with good intentions. And also, the patient, although not a huge character, has some importance in the next few chapters, but to clear up the confusion, Joe is not the Joe we know from the bar, this Joe is totally different.**

 **Any more queries please don't hesitate to question me. Thank you.**

Smith guided them to the floor their pateint was on. They spotted Meredith in a room they suspected their patient to be in, her conversation loud enough for them all to hear.

"I know this is scary Joe, but you have the best surgeons working on you now"

"But I thought you were the best. All those articles told me you were the best"

"I am good, but you need a lot of different surgeons working on you to help get rid of this thing. I promise I will be in there with you the entire time"

"How do I know they are better than you?" His voice was full of fear, him only being 19 making the situation even more scarier.

"I have worked with every single one of those surgeons Joe, and I am telling you, they are the best. The general surgeon, he had his 10,000th surgery the other year! And the cardio surgeon who will be working on your heart, she is like my best friend and was nominated for a huge award in surgery not that long ago for her work on a kids heart. The ortho surgeon, she once built someones leg up out of metal, an entire leg from scratch, and didn't even break a sweat! I was in there with her, watching, helping, and trust me, it was awesome. Oh, and the neuro surgeon, don't even get me started on him. He isn't just the best in this state, he is the best in the country! Everyone from everywhere comes to him for help, and he has never turned down a fight, never. He was once told that a tumour was inoperable without making a man paralysed. You know what he did? He operated, and the man walked out of the hospital five weeks later tumour free. When I say they are the best, I mean they are the best. Trust me Joe, you are going to walk out of here in one piece, and I am going to be with you every step of the way"

"Promise me you will come back before they take me to surgery?"

"I promise" She grabbed the chart and left the room, not noticing them as she passed the chart to a nurse on the desk.

"Can you change the general surgeon on his case to Dr Richard Webber for me, and also add in Cardio as Dr Cristina Yang, Ortho as Dr Callie Torres and Neuro as Dr Derek Shepard"

"Why has the dream team from Seattle been called in for a broken leg?" The nurse asked, Meredith's leg twitching slightly. The nurse had a british accent; it was deep and elegant.

"He has a large tumour, it is effecting his heart, spinal cord and kidney and liver" The nurse whistled, standing from her chair to lean to Meredith, whispering so they could not hear.

"How was it seeing McBastard?" They heard Meredith let out a laugh, Smith knowing exactly what they are talking about.

"I'll see you for lunch Gina" Meredith walked backwards, winking, Gina letting out a giggle with a nod.

"Meredith you sly cow" She turned and spotted them all, keeping her head high as she approached them. _They are just surgeons Meredith. Just surgeons._

"I am not sure how much detail Dr Smith give you on Joe's case but if you all wouldn't mind I would like to go over it in some more detail before introducing you to him"

"Give us all the details you can Dr Grey" Richard said professionally, Meredith having to hold herself together as she continued.

"Joe is a very close friend of mine. When I moved into my apartment he moved in next door having lost his parents at the age of 16. He is 19 now and is working his way through college on his own back because he is doing everything he can not to dip into his parents life long savings. He came in with a broken leg but the break was awfully severe and due to it only happening when falling off his bike on his way home from work, I wanted to do a full work up to make sure nothing more was causing the break. I am glad I did because we come across a very large tumour that is wrapped around the full length of his spine invading his heart, kidney and liver. I believe that the break was cause by a spasm the tumour caused in his heart and spine that made him fall off his bike and land so weirdly that the leg broke the way it did. We have very qualified surgeons at this hospital but Smith wanted to best to attempt this and he made the right choose. Also, please hold back on the big words. He is an English major but he is terrified right now" They all nodded along, listening intently as she explained the situation to them passionately.

"Okay? Is that all Dr Grey?" Smith asked with a grin, Meredith smiling slightly nodding. She ushered them into his room, rubbing Joe's hand comfortingly.

"Joe, these are the doctors I was telling you about. Dr Webber, Torres, Shepard and Yang" He smiled nervously, Meredith nodding as she turned and left the room, standing outside the room, them diving straight into it. She couldn't help but stare at Derek who passionately spoke about what he planned on doing, his eyes lighting up slightly brighter. Richard was next to speak, Derek turning his attention outside, his eyes catching Meredith who couldn't shake the smile quick enough. He smiled slightly back at her, Meredith just nodding, tearing her eyes away. As she stared at the floor, she couldn't help but lift her eyes up one more time to look at him. He was still smiling.

"You know, you're going to burn holes in the glass if you guys keep staring at each other like that" Gina said behind Meredith making her jump.

"Oh come on, we haven't seen each other in three years. He hates my guts"

"Hate? If that is the emotion you are getting off of him right now I think we need to take you for a check up. The chemistry between you two is like artwork" Meredith rolled her eyes, walking down the hall to distract herself.

"Where are you going?" Gina ran after her, Meredith laughing at the constant connection Gina needed. It was nice to have her as a friend in work.

"I need coffee. This day is giving me a headache" Gina giggled, the two riding the elevator down the the first floor. When the doors opened, the sight that greeted Meredith was not what she was expecting.

"Mere there you are!" Her eyes went wide, a woman holding a child approaching the two.

"It's Tuesday- Mere it's Tuesday" Gina exclaimed, Meredith's stomach churning in discomfort.

"Mama!" Meredith couldn't help but grin as her daughter reached out her arms to her, Meredith taking her with a hug huge.

"My beautiful princess!"

"I have to get to college- is everything okay?" Haley, Meredith's other neighbour and babysitter wondering, her expression concerned.

"The Seattle clan has arrived" Gina whispered, Haley's eyes widening.

"They're here right now? Should I call in sick, I don't have to go in today" She offered, Meredith shaking her head.

"It's going to be fine. Go, you're going to be late. I will fill you in" She nodded, taking off to the hospital exit, Meredith giggling as Georgia messed with her ears, tugging on the earrings in awe.

"Gina what am I going to do?"

"I am not technically on right now, so how about I sit with her in the nursery and when Smith let's you go, we smuggle you both out" Gina took Georgia who was not intrigued in playing with Gina's nurse card that was clipped to her scrub top, her smile large and so much like Meredith's.

"The nursery is on the same floor they are on" Meredith cringed, stroking Georgia's hair.

"Okay so, I will tell her she is my cousin. Stop worrying, it's not like she has Georgia Grey written on her forehead"

"That my name" She three year old expressed loudly, Meredith burying her head in her hands.

"Anything else?" She mumbled annoyingly, wondering if anything else could actually happen to her today.

"Go and get a coffee, it's going to be fine" Meredith nodded, kissing Georgia before walking to the vending machine, watching as they disappeared behind the steel doors.

"Seriously? Anything else?" She whispered harshly when she saw the _out of order_ sign on the machine, kicking it annoyingly.

* * *

"Hey, you got to be real good for mommy in nursery okay?" Gina said to Georgia as they rode the elevator, Georgia nodding.

"Kay' Gia" She grinned, Gina kissing her nose as the door opened. Gina spotted the Seattle clan by the nurses station with Smith who looked over with a smile.

"Excuse me a moment" He walked over, looking to Gina in surprise.

"She brought her?" Gina shook her head, his face falling slightly.

"Nope. She forgot that it was Tuesday. Haley has college and Mere usually watches her, but we are going to put her in nursery until she can leave. She looks like she is going to break down any minute you need to talk to her" Gina explained to Smith who kissed Georgia. They had been with the baby since day one and while their relationship with Meredith blossomed, they both helped raise the little one.

"I need you to help show them all how to work the charting, I will take her to the nursery" Gina nodded, Smith taking Georgia who wriggled happily in his arms.

"Mama wo'king" Georgia whispered, Smith laughing.

"Yeah she is. Come on, let's get a tea party set up for when Gina comes to nursery" He walked past the group, Georgia staring at them all. Derek looked up, making eye contact with the young girl, smiling causing her to grin back. He was taken back by the smile, it sharing such similarity with Meredith. Georgia waved as they rounded the corner, Derek smiling widely as she disappeared. Meredith stood at the top of the corridor watching the interaction, a pang of guilt taking over her as she continued to watch them all, not even remembering the last time they had all been together. Derek looked around, spotting Meredith who was staring at the floor in thought. He recognised the look, knowing that whether it was them or something else, something was eating her up inside. So much had happened over the three years with everyone, it was about time they all starting piecing things together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys your reviews never fail to amaze me! You are all awesome and I thank you all so much for the positive motivation you guys are giving me.**

 **Okay so, things are going to go a little, erm? Backwards from here. The next few chapters are going to be flashbacks, and to make it easy I will write them all** _like this_ **so you all know when it is normal and when it is not. If anything becomes confusing don't hesitate to question me.**

 **On with it I guess...**

 _September 2011_

 _Derek watched in agony as Meredith's name was removed from the surgery board, not failing to hear the whispers from the group behind him. It had only been a day and already people were ganging up on him. Though it was expected, he messed up, and there was no coming back from it._

 _"Has she answered any of your calls?" He heard Callie ask Cristina who scoffed._

 _"No! She won't even answer my text messages"_

 _"She needs time, give her a few weeks and then we can start to worry okay?" Bailey commented, trying to take control of the situation but she could not deny, she was worried as hell._

 _"If anybody hears from her, we group up okay?" Lexie said, them all dispersing. Cristina passed him, staring daggers as she went by, Callie coming to stand next to him._

 _"I was thinking for our surgery we go in through the hip so can work on the joint and you can get the nerves through there as well. I mean, it has some more risk but it would give him less time recovering" She stated, looking at him, though he was still staring at the board, his eyes heavy and pained._

 _"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked bluntly, Callie scoffing._

 _"It's called keeping up a relationship within the working space. If you want to be an ass by all means I can be an ass back" She went to storm away, Derek sighing, grabbing her wrist._

 _"I'm sorry Callie, it's been a hard few days" She turned, nodding understandingly._

 _"I get it Derek. I will see you in there" He smiled slightly, watching as she walked away. He needed to at least keep himself together in work otherwise everything would continue to fall apart. Sighing heavily, he walked to the OR, wanting to get ready for their surgery, needing a good distraction._

 _October 2011_

 _"Guys I have just gotten out of a 13 hour surgery this better be important" Cristina complained as she shut the door behind herself going into the residents lounge, Lexie, Bailey, and Alex sitting around a table._

 _"Okay it's clear" Alex said loudly, Cristina frowning before feeling thousands of weights lift of her shoulders/_

"Hey stranger" _Lexie turned her phone around, Meredith's bright face on the screen._

 _"Oh my God you're alive!" Cristina exclaimed, everyone around the room sharing a laugh._

"I know, I want to explain myself I just wanted you all to be here. I am in Boston, and everything is fine. I am working at a hospital finishing my residency and I have an apartment and everything is just, better right now. I didn't want to call and worry you all until I knew everything was fitting together and thins morning I got my scrubs and I start work tomorrow. I knew this would be a good time to speak to you all"

 _"Wait so, you are staying there? Like, for good?" Alex questioned, Meredith sighing heavily._

"I know it isn't fair that I dumped you all like that, but I was having more and more past build up on me in that stupid hospital I needed an out and I think I have found it. I'm really sorry I don't have long, but you all have my number which isn't going to change, and I am going to keep up to date with all of you, I just, I would really appreciate it if you all kept this on the down low for now. Please"

 _"A lot of people are worried about you Grey" Bailey commented, Meredith nodding her head._

"I know and I promise I am not going to keep everyone in the dark forever, just, right now I need to know you are all going to keep this quiet. I can't have people knowing where I am" _They knew who she mean, them understanding it would be against what she had done if Derek or even Richard came begging for her forgiveness._

 _"We promise" Lexie said, everyone nodding along._

"Guy's I am sorry I really have to go. I love you all. Stay in touch" _Nobody got to say their goodbyes before she hung up, leaving them sitting in silence for a few moments._

 _"She looked good" Alex said after a while, Cristina nodding._

 _"At least she isn't hiding away. She has a job, she is finishing her residency. Maybe when she has finished she will come back" Cristina added, Lexie sighing._

 _"But that is, her residency is still another year off finishing. That's a whole year not knowing where she is living exactly, or where she is working, or seeing her in person" Lexie cried quietly, Alex putting his arm around her comfortingly._

 _"Hey, we can't sit here mopping around, she wouldn't want us to do that. Come on, we will stay in touch, speak to her when we can. It's going to be fine. She is alive and well and that is the best thing we can ask for right now" Bailey said, Lexie wiping away a stray tear, standing._

 _"I would gladly stab Derek with a scalpel right now" She mumbled quietly, Cristina and Alex sniggered, earning a smack on the head by Bailey._

 _"I am not calling that woman back up because she has to bail her best friends and sister out of jail for attempted murder"_

 _"Not unless we succeed" Alex whispered, Lexie snorting, covering her mouth when Bailey scoffed loudly at them._

 _"We will be good" She said quickly, the three scurrying off, Bailey shaking her head. She looked back at Meredith's empty cubby sadly, looking up at the sky briefly._

 _"I got they Grey. I got them"_

* * *

 _September 2011_

 _Meredith felt a sigh of relief escape her lips when she climbed off the plane, a small smile on her face as she headed to customs, wanting to get out the airport and head to a hotel. At that moment, her plans were a mess. She didn't know how long she wanted to stay in Boston, or even why she chose Boston, but she was here now and had to make the most out of it. Once out of the airport, the hollered a cab and headed to the only hotel she remembered vividly. It was close to the best hospital she had been raised around. When her mother moved away when Meredith was 5 she worked at the Boston Memorial because it had the best General Surgery program, and currently that was Meredith was wanting to be around. No bad memories, or people staring at her, just surgical memories and a nice bottle of wine in bed at a 5 star hotel._

 _"First time here?" The driver asked, Meredith smiling at him through the mirror reflection._

 _"No actually, just coming back to the place where I was raised. It's been a while"_

 _"Well welcome home ma'am. But, can I ask, why have you chosen the Tree Hill hotel when there are fancier hotels to go to?" She laughed, knowing he was right and there were 5 stars that had spa's and swimming pools on the roof. She was downgrading with this one._

 _"Well, I am a surgeon and the hospital down the road was like heaven when I was little. It's nice to have a familiar surrounding" He whistled, raising his eyebrows impressed._

 _"Well, for a special surgeon who is home for the first time, take this ride free as a gesture from me thanking you for the work you do"_

 _"Oh no, I can't do that!"_

 _"Please, I am offering. I had liver cancer 4 years ago and my life was saved by a group of surgeons who would not take no for an answer. My trip to Seattle was cut short by me throwing up constantly, and these surgeons caught it before it killed me. They were told it was inoperable but still, they operated and here I am, raising my 3rd child with my amazing wife, cancer free. People like you do amazing work, and I would like to thank one personally"_

 _"I worked in Seattle. I am glad you came out of that alive. It's the reason I love my job so much"_

 _"Did you know anyone from Seattle Grace Hospital? That place will forever be my church. I will never forget those doctors who worked on me"_

 _"You know what, I know a few. Some of those people are like family to me" She smiled as he told his story with such passion, his face lighting up with every word._

 _"Well, one was a doctor Weber. He was like, in charge and he took charge alright. And another, well, he was not the best on bedside manner, erm- doctor Karve I think, or Karev? He was funny though, like, he just did not care. I liked that about him. And the last one, gosh, when I saw him I thought this guy cannot be a surgeon! You know, he looked so young and innocent and naive, I thought that my life was certainly on the line if that guy was cutting into me. But you know what, when she started telling me about the surgery and when he stayed at my bedside until I woke up, I knew, I knew he was a great guy. He was by my side the entire time, talking to my kids, looking after my wife. He was an amazing man" Meredith couldn't but think of an old friend, smiling happily as he sighed in content._

 _"Well, I know doctor Webber very well, he was a close friend of my mothers and helped me progress into being the surgeon I am today. Doctor Karev, well, I agree he is not the best with his bedside manner but he is a very good friend and he really is funny. And, sorry I never caught the name of your last doctor"_

 _"O'Mailey. I think his name was George. George O'Mailey, yeah" Meredith's throat clenched with emotion, a large smile spreading across her face. She didn't believe in fate or luck or whatever, but out of all the cab's and all the drivers in Boston, she could not have been happier to be with the man she was with right now. It was almost like a sign that George was with her, that everything was going to be okay, even if she was away from Seattle for a while._

 _"You know what, George was one of my best friends"_

 _"Was?" The man stopped at a light, turning to look at Meredith, noticing the tears in her eyes in an instant._

 _"He passed away about 3 years ago, I am sorry I know you have such a great memory of him and I would not want to ruin that for you"_

 _"No, it's okay. I am so sorry I never meant to bring up memories for you. How weird that we get put together today huh?" She nodded with a laugh, his smile comforting somehow._

 _"Yeah, talk about fate. But don't worry. He died around all of his really close friends and did a good deed. He died a hero"_

 _"Well, amen to George. I will put him in my prayers"_

 _"Thank you so much. I am so sorry, I never even got your name"_

 _"The name is Paul. It was really nice meeting you- erm?" They stopped outside the hotel, Meredith holding her hand through the gap between the front and back._

 _"Meredith Grey. It was really nice to meet you Paul"_

 _"Hey, if you ever need to get anywhere around here, or need a friendly face, you call me okay?" He passed through his business card, Meredith taking it with considerate eyes._

 _"Thank you so much Paul. I will see you soon" She slipped him a $20 bill, holding out her hand to stop him giving it back._

 _"Take it as a thank you from George" She whispered, his smile growing as she climbed out, waving to her as he drove off._

 _"Thank you George. Thank you" She whispered up to the sky, a tear rolling down her cheek as she turned and headed into the hotel. Somewhere in a park nearby, a bird tweeted._

 **I shed some tears writing this, I have to say. RIP 007. I hope you all enjoyed this and I will be back with more flashbacks soon. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is another flashback chapter, I am going to do maybe another one or two to try and fill in some gaps for you. I hope it doesn't get too confusing for you all.**

 **Also, I updated the previous chapter slightly, not much, I just put in time frames to help with the timing of the flashbacks. It's just what months stuff happens to kinda get a feel of what the 3 years she was away was like. And also, I know Derek has been a douche and he doesn't deserve Meredith to cave so easily but in the 3 years he never had it easy either, just take that into consideration guys.**

 _ **Late-October 2011**_

 _Meredith felt tears continue to stream down her face as she lashed out at the cubicle door in frustration. She continued to kick at it, not hearing the toilet door open until a voice called out to her, the woman thinking the was hallucinating as she stopped suddenly._

 _"Is everything okay in there?" Meredith didn't even think twice before flinging the door open, the woman on the other side staring wide eyed at her._

 _"Meredith?" Out of all the people who could have been staring at Meredith right now, she was glad it was her. She jumped and wrapped her arms around her, the familiar face just what she needed._

 _"You don't understand how happy I am to see your face right now" Meredith laughing, pulling away, Addison smiling at her._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Everything fell apart Addison" Meredith gasped emotionally, her eyes continuing to release tears as she allowed Addison to guide her outside the room, the two heading into an examination room, locking the door behind them selves._

 _"I want you to explain everything" Addison said slowly, Meredith taking a deep breath to calm her erratic breathing._

 _"We never told you, when you came to help Callie after the crash. Everything was just a mess those few weeks we didn't want to distract you with our problems. I had a miscarriage. The shooting, it was a bad day and I miscarried. Derek wanted me to call you for a consult and to help in anyway you could but, I kept putting it off because I didn't want to trouble you. We tried medication to help but it was effecting my eyesight and we had to stop and nothing was going right" Addison nodded along, holding back her comments knowing that judging Meredith for not informing her sooner would not change anything._

 _"We were going to adopt. Derek had mentioned it briefly but I wanted my own child, I just shot him down. Then, then we met Zola. She was so perfect and she was beautiful and she was just, when we saw her, we both knew she was ours. But, when we got granted custody of her awaiting further trials, I messed up. I messed up big time. Derek was doing an Alzheimer's trial and chief, he pressured us into getting his wife onto the trial because her condition was getting worse. I swapped the results over so she would get the drug that we had created to help her. And Alex got drunk and ratted me out and it ruined everything. I was suspended and me and Derek weren't even loving together, the social worker wouldn't let us keep Zola and she took her. Then the chief fired me and, I ran. I got on a plane and I came here and I have been here since" Addison's jaw dropped as the story unravelled, Meredith's sobs getting louder as she buried her head in her hands._

 _"Meredith I need you to calm down for me, please, just take some deep breaths okay?" Meredith nodded, following Addison's breathing instructions. Though her breathing calmed, the tears never stopped, Addison hatting how broken she was._

 _"How long have you been here?"_

 _"9 weeks. I started working 3 weeks ago"_

 _"So, I need to understand Meredith. Derek, he blamed you for ruining his trial but, you helped Adele right?"_

 _"That is what everyone kept trying to tell him but, he told me he couldn't trust me. That he couldn't raise a baby with someone who never knew the difference between right and wrong" Addison was gobsmacked at how irrational her ex was being, wanting to fly out their and beat the shit out of him._

 _"I can't believe Richard fired you. You think he would have fought for you considering what you did was for Adele"_

 _"I deserved it Addison. It was my decision and it almost lost the hospital it's status to do trials. That was on me" The red head admired Meredith's strength, knowing not many people would have been able to come back from such a series of events._

 _"So 9 weeks later, and you snap? Are you regretting your decision to run?"_

 _"I'm pregnant" Meredith whispered, Addison's eyes bulging._

 _"Meredith this is fantastic news! You should be celebrating!"_

 _"I can't celebrate because I ran away from that life and this is my karma. Getting pregnant after a year and a half of trying while my husband is in another state hating my guts, working at a hospital I lost my job at"_

 _"No Meredith, this is a sign that your new life is only just beginning. Derek is going to have some sense knocked into him and he is going to come running back to you, and when he does, you will have this amazing new life with your child and he will do everything he can to get your forgiveness"_

 _"You think he will come back?"_

 _"I know he will, because as much as his past decisions have not been the best, his decision to stay with you was and I know the man and he will not throw you away like this. If you love them, let them go, and if they love you, they will come back. But in the mean time, I would really like to give you a check up" Addison said, Meredith smiling slightly, standing._

 _"You never told me why you were here?"_

 _"I split my time between here and LA. One location is just no good for me" The pair laughed, leaving the room to to OB floor._

* * *

 ** _Late-October 2011_**

 _Derek and Lexie admired a tumour that was hanging on the wall in the examination room. They had found a big one, and it was their job to remove it without killing the 24 year old newly wed._

 _"You ready for this?" Derek asked the woman, her determination something he respected about her._

 _"I was born ready for tumours like this" She laughed, trying to ignore the fact she wanted to personally assassinate the man next to her._

 _"The last time I worked on a tumour like this, Meredith stood in the OR for 9 straight hours and never moved. It was a great achievement for her" Lexie just rolled her eyes, turning to leave the room._

 _"Lexie-" Derek groaned in annoyance, the woman turning around in fury._

 _"No, you lost the right to call me Lexie when you ran my sister out the state. You lost the right to even talk about her, when you blamed her for every tragic event that happened these past few months. You don't have the right to do anything anymore. I am Dr Grey and you are Dr Shepard and that is the end of it. I will see you in the OR Dr Shepard" She opened the door and slammed it behind her in anger, Derek staring wide eyed at the closed over door. He thought things were going good, but clearly the relationship he was sharing with people were work related only and nothing more. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, dialling Meredith's number. His thumb hovered over the call button, twitching anxiously but he just locked his phone and put it away. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He didn't deserve anything anymore. This was his life and he needed to get used to it. Alone and guilt ridden. Taking in a deep breath, he left the room and headed to the OR. The best he could do right now was bury himself in his work. It had been 9 weeks and still no word. He was following some advice his mother had told him a long time ago, that being the only thing keeping him going._

 _'If you love them, let them go, and if they love you, they will come back'_

 _He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrating in his pocket, groaning when his mothers face flashed on his screen._

 _"Hi Mom, I am just about to go in for an operation"_

"Wait one minute young man, why didn't you tell me that Meredith left?" _Derek froze, his eyes closing slightly._

 _"Who told you?"_

"That doesn't matter, why didn't you tell me?" 

_"I didn't tell you because I though that she would have come back by now" He wasn't lying. He thought Meredith would have just hopped on a plane for a few weeks and then come home, but she never even called or texted so when it hit the 6 week mark he gave up all hope._

"Okay, next question. Why didn't you tell me you were the reason she left?" 

_"What do you know?" Derek asked quite harshly, wondering which is Meredith's friends had called his mother and what story she was being fed._

"I know that you blamed poor Meredith for losing Zola when you were the reason you weren't living together in the first place" 

_"Did this mystery source tell you why we weren't living together?" His anger was rising, knowing full well that this was not all his fault._

"Meredith changed something to help out your chief's wife and one of her idiot friends got drunk and ratted her out because he wanted to be chief resident and she was winning. I know that this chief is a very close friend of yours and so is his wife and she was doing what she knew was right to protect a man who has been like a father to her" _Derek frowned, wondering where his mother was actually going with her little rant._

 _"What are you saying mother?"  
_

"I am saying, Derek, that you have messed up. I understand she lost you your trial but was the intention so bad that you had to blame her for everything. You tell me, right now, would you have done the same if you knew?"

 _"I wouldn't have checked"_

"I didn't ask that Derek, I asked if you would have done the same had you known. Just answer the question" _He went quiet, the scenario playing out in his head. So, a nurse tripped over and the results fell on the floor. He ran to her, and the envelope with Adele's results had not been sealed yet so the paper slips out of the packet. He see's it is not the good news he knows would help his close friends and the guilt that he could possibly ruin their lives took over. Funnily enough, the results for a patient just after Adele was positive. Save a stranger or Adele and Richard. The guilt took over and he changed to results over later that day. Damn it._

 _"I would have done the same" He admitted sheepishly, his mother scoffing down the phone._

"So, you think she would have treated you the way you treated her? Would she have kicked you out the house, not spoken to you in work, treated you like you treated her? No, she would not have, because she see's things a lot more openly than you do, and I thought it would have rubbed off on you by now" 

_"Mom, this is not all my fault" His voice broke, his mothers sigh causing a tear to roll down his cheek._

"Derek, you messed up, and not just a mess up like when you left her for Addison, or when you dated that nurse, you have messed up. You need to think real hard about how you want to live out the rest of your life, because, I liked Meredith, I loved Meredith, I never give you that ring for nothing, and you do this? I am so disappointed" 

_"If you knew all this why did you even call me? Why don't you just disown me now" He was defeated, his voice lacking everything he used to be._

"I wanted to know that the details I was being fed were true. And, I really wish they weren't. Fix this" _On that she hung up, leaving Derek heartbroken in the middle of the corridor, the beeping of his phone deafening down his ear._

* * *

 _ **December 2011**_

 _Meredith rubbed her growing stomach annoyingly, hating how she couldn't lean over the nurses station to reach something because she was like a balloon on legs._

 _"Excuse me doctor?" Meredith put on a smile and turned around, her smile falling immediately when she and the woman made eye contact, the woman's face breaking out in a grin._

 _"Meredith? Is that really you?" Meredith gulped nervously, her face breaking out in a sweat._

 _"Mrs Shepard, what are you doing here?" She croaked, grasping her hands together tightly._

 _"Oh please sweetie it's Carolyn. I am so happy to see you" Meredith was curious as to why she was being so nice to her, wondering if the slap and shouting was due later on. Before Meredith could even speak, she wrapped her arms around the woman, the hug not awkward or even stern, but motherly and tender.  
_

 _"Oh are you on call? Can we go for lunch? I am buying" She grinned, Meredith just nodding, the woman linking arms with her. They went down to the cafe across the way, taking a seat on a table inside._

 _"Mrs Shepard, I am so sorry but, have you spoken to Derek at all?" Meredith asked cautiously, knowing that their last interaction was not the best but also that she and her only son were very close and something was certainly off._

 _"Yes I have, but I do not want to talk about him. I want to talk about you. I had no idea you were working here otherwise I would have come sooner. I spoke to Addison about a month and a half ago and she never mentioned you were living here now" Meredith frowned, wondering why she had spoken to her ex-daughter-in-law._

 _"You spoke to Addison?"_

 _"Oh yes, she rang me when she found were you were. I had no idea you had left Derek" Meredith was quite shocked by this, knowing that was a good 9 weeks after she had left and wondered why Derek had failed to inform his mother._

 _"Yes, about that. I never meant to leave so, abruptly-"_ _She shook her head interrupting her, Meredith closing her mouth straight away._

 _"Meredith I do not want you blaming yourself for how things went down between you and my son. Addison informed me of what happened and I got a very good confirmation off Derek as well. He was unfair treating you the way he did and blaming you for the events, that was not the man I raised I was not at all pleased with how he handled things. I told him, I told his to fix things and thought I would have gotten a phone call from him a few weeks later but I have heard nothing and I am not about to go running back to him until he has sorted his problems. I have been so worried about how you were doing and Addison told me you had a job but you don't want anyone knowing where you are?" She questioned, Meredith nodding._

 _"I wanted to keep this whole, new life on the down low for now. I mean, I do not want to be the one running back to him, no offence of course I just, I have done a lot of running in my time and right now I am sitting on a park bench enjoying the view and I like it. I don't want to be the only one running for our relationship"_

 _"You have grown so much since we last saw each other Meredith. You are such an inspirational woman. Derek certainly chose wisely" Meredith smiled, the consideration behind the woman's voice touching in many ways._

 _"Now, please, what would you like? A glass of wine with your lunch?" She asked cheerfully, Meredith cringing, about the drop the next bomb on her._

 _"No, thank you. I can't drink" She cringed at how awkward it came out, Carolyn frowning._

 _"Are you sobering up dear? Did he cause you to result in drinking?" The anger was present as she was ready to grab her phone, Meredith grasping her hand softly, the woman's eyes softening._

 _"No, I promise, I didn't turn to alcohol. I am, medically advised to not drink" She looked down and then looked back up, Carolyn's face breaking out like the sun on a cloudy day._

 _"You're pregnant?" Meredith nodded slowly, knowing that this could change her opinion about her hiding from her son but she did the complete opposite to what Meredith expected. She stood and wrapped her up in a hug, tears glistening her eyes._

 _"Oh Meredith, congratulations. I am so happy for you"_

 _"I know it is cruel of me to keep it from Derek but I don't know what else to do" She cried quietly, Carolyn shaking her head, pulling away._

 _"You are doing what any good mother would do to protect their child from the world she know's is cruel and evil. I do not judge you any more for keeping this from him, but I do know, that when he has some sense knocked into him, he will make an amazing father"_

 _"I don't doubt that. We have been talking about kid's for years, I know he will be great" Meredith admitted, Carolyn nodding._

 _"Mrs Shepard can you do me a favour?"_

 _"If you stop calling me Mrs Shepard then yes" Meredith laughed, looking down slightly, before making eye contact again._

 _"Carolyn, could you not hold this grudge against Derek. I know you are angry and disappointed but, this is as hard on him and he need's his mother. He respects you and I know that this cannot be any easier without you on the other end of the phone" She smiled at how considerate she was actually being, knowing that in her shoes she would not be as kind._

 _"Okay I promise, but only if you will let me help you. I want to be here for you and my grandchild" Meredith grabbed her hand, nodding with a teary smile._

 _"Deal"_

 **Woah, this chapter turned out a lot longer than first anticipated, I hope it isn't too long winded for you all! I know introducing Mrs Shepard must have been a shock considering we have only met her once in the show but, I thought, why not? I hated Ellis so a nice, kind, mother figure for Meredith right now seemed fitting.**

 **Okay so, I might be able to get in another chapter tomorrow, but if not it may be Saturday you next see me. I have study tomorrow morning before a full day at college then I am spending Wednesday with me Birthday Twin exchanging presents, I am with my best friend on Thursday and then on Friday it is my birthday so I will be with my best friend and parents all day. I will try ubber hard to get chapters in for this and 9 months but no promises this week.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woah who thought I would be back so soon huh? I just received an early birthday card of a boy who really likes me who I think is a creepy stalker and I was like crying while my best friend and mother laughed at me D: Fun times ey.**

 **Anyway, I am just gonna get on with the show and also I may be back with another chapter for 9 months but it depends what time I stay up till because depsite the fact it's my birthday tomorrow I promised my little sister I would take her to school so that means early morning for me- woop. :D**

 _April 2012_

 _Meredith jolted awake, confused as to why she was lying on a hospital bed. She turned her head slowly, Carolyn standing by her side, her face full of concern._

 _"Meredith sweetie try and stay still okay? Addison will be back any second" Her voice was strained, her face red presumably from crying._

 _"What's going on?" Meredith croaked out, her body shaking in pain._

 _"You fell down a flight of stairs Meredith, they are going to perform a c-section any minute now because the baby is distressed. I need you to stay strong for me, I need you to fight" Meredith looked confused. She doesn't remember falling, or being anywhere with stairs. She was observing an operation, that's on the first floor. There were no stairs._

 _"I was operating"_

 _"Yes sweetie, you were observing an operation with Paul and they needed to use radiation so he sent you away. I was going up to find Addison when I found you at the bottom of the stairs" She shook her head, crying out in agony just as Addison came in the room._

 _"Meredith listen to me, you have a large head laceration and have also punctured your heart. The baby is not getting enough blood flow and needs to come out right now so I can help and also so you can be operated on. Do you understand?"_

 _"Save her" Addison shook her head, grabbing Meredith's hand._

 _"No we are not having this conversation today Meredith"_

 _"Listen to me. I want you to save her and if things go wrong I need you to call Derek and tell him that I am sorry and that I love him and that there is a letter for him and her in my apartment in the safe. Tell him her name is Georgia, she has to be called Georgia do you understand?" Addison was shaking, she couldn't answer so in the moment, Carolyn stepped forward, nodding her head._

 _"We understand Meredith, now I am telling you to get your ass out of that OR alive. Please" Meredith tried to nod, her eyes fluttering close, her machines going off the charts._

 _"She is going into psychogentic shock we need to get her to the OR now" Addison pulled Carolyn away, running her away out the room, the woman who had been caring for Meredith standing in distress as she watched her disappear to the OR._

 _It was hours later when Addison finally rolled out of the OR, Carolyn waiting anxiously as she approached her._

 _"Well?" Addison was silent making Carolyn nervous, but after a few seconds she spoke, her voice dry with emotion._

 _"Meredith is in recovery and so is the baby. They both made it. It was touch and go with Mere for a while but everything is fine. They are going to monitor her for a few days but she should be able to leave in a week, both of them will be able to leave" Carolyn sighed happily, holding her hands on her face in relief._

 _"Oh thank you Lord. Can I see them?"_

 _"Come and meet your granddaughter" Addison grinned, the two heading upstairs. In the recovery ward, Meredith was still unconscious from the surgery but next to her bed was a small cot, gurgling noises coming from it as she got closer, a small baby looking up at her, it's eyes barely even open._

 _"Can I pick her up?" Addison nodded, Carolyn slowly bending down, picking the small bundle up from the cot._

 _"Oh she is so beautiful. She has his eyes" Addison nodded in agreement, grinning widely. She watched as Carolyn rocked the baby in her arms proudly, her face brighter then Addison had ever seen. She knew that she has been pestering Derek for grandchildren for years even when they were together and to finally have one, even without Derek there to share the moment with was good enough for her._

 _"Did Meredith have a middle name in mind?"_

 _"She has decided on Georgia Shepard Grey" Addison nodded, knowing it was perfect._

 _"Why Georgia?" Addison questioned again, Carolyn looking at the sleeping Meredith with a smile._

 _"She had a really close friend called George who passed away 3 years ago. Georgia was the closest girls name to George" Addison knew who George was, a sad smile forming knowing his death was not expected or peaceful and hit them all hard. Carolyn continued to coo happily at the baby, her cheeks hurting from the smile on her face._

 _"Little Georgia Shepard Grey"_

* * *

 _May 2012_

 _Cristina ran into the supply closet, jumping with happiness when Meredith's face flashed on the screen._

 _"It's been three weeks! What happened?"_

"I know it's been a while I am sorry I haven't really had a minute to myself these past few weeks" _Cristina frowned at how strained her best friends voice sounded, leaning against the door in concern._

 _"Is everything okay?"_

"Everything is great actually, I am great" _Meredith was not lying. She was recovering well and had a beautiful baby girl but now was not the time for details._

 _"Promise me?"_

"Cristina I promise everything is fine. How is everyone in Seattle? How is he?" 

_"Everyone in the know has been worried about you and he has been annoying. He just sulks around all day, Lexie almost killed him the other day because he looked at her. She keeps up her relationship well in work but otherwise wants to assassinate him most of the time"_

"Is there any chance I can speak to her?" _Cristina agreed, heading to the OR where she was observing. Funny enough she was observing with Derek, meaning she could torment him more. He always wanted to know what was going on but obviously nobody shared the details so it was more agonising for him._

 _"Is there a problem Dr Yang?" He asked, professionally of course but the curiosity was not hidden in his voice._

 _"Sorry to disturb Dr Shepard, Dr Grey has an important phone call that can't be missed" He granted her leave, Lexie following in confusion._

"You could have warned me she was in his OR" _Meredith snapped down the phone, though it was comforting slightly to hear his voice._

 _"Who is it?" Leslie mouthed, Cristina handing her the phone._

 _"Dr Grey here" Her deep frown relaxed immediately at the sound of her sisters voice, her walking away slightly to have a moment._

"Hey Lexiepedia" 

_"It's been three weeks four days two hours and twenty one minutes since we last spoke. Is everything okay?"_

"Look who has been keeping count. Everything is fine Lexie, I have just had a lot going on but everything is good. I am more worried about you" 

_"Me? Why?"_

"Have you been giving Derek a hard time?" _Lexie cringed, closing her eyes over slightly._

 _"Maybe a little bit. I can't look at him the same Meredith and you can't tell me to either"_

"Just try and go a little easier okay? And also, I can't have you going to jail now"

 _"What is so special now that you can't just bail me out like me planned?" Lexie was half joking, half curious as to why she was no longer the woman to bail her out._

"It's a really long story and I am not ready to tell it yet but I need you to be healthy and alive and totally not in prison okay?" _Lexie frowned but nodded all the same, smiling slightly_

 _"Okay. You know, I have really missed the sound of your voice"_

"I have missed you too Lexie. When I get a minute we will video call okay? All of us"

 _"Okay Mere"_

"I have to go now, but I won't wait three weeks this time okay? I promise. I love you lexie" _Meredith hung up, Lexie passing the phone back to Cristina who waited patiently for her._

 _"Did she sound different to you?" Cristina asked, knowing that something was definitely different about the woman._

 _"I hate to admit it but she sounded really happy. Happier than I had heard her in a long time" Cristina agreed, knowing it was hard to say but 100% true._

* * *

 _Derek felt his phone vibrating beside him in bed, his mothers face lighting up the screen for the first time in months._

 _"Mom?" He answered cautiously, wondering if something had happened that had resulted in her ringing him against her will._

"I am sorry for how we ended things. I know you are hurting Derek and I am sorry I never made it easier on you" _She admitted bluntly down the phone, Derek smiling slightly._

 _"Well I am glad you don't hate me anymore"_

"Oh now, I still hate you and think you are an idiot, but you are my son and I love you" 

_"What brought this on? Has something happened?"_

"No I just, you love Meredith, and I know she loves you, you just have to give it time"

 _"It's going to be coming up to a year soon Mom, she isn't coming back"_

"No, I know she will, fate will bring you both together again I know it will, I just don't want you giving up" 

_"I won't ever give up on her"_

"I know, and that is what I wanted to hear. I have to go, but I will stay in touch I promise. I love you" 

_"I love you too Mom" He hung up, the short but meaningful conversation leaving a small smile on his face. He turned back to his photo book, smiling sadly at the collections of photographs he and Meredith had together, dating back from their first date in the bar all the way up to before the argument. He never realised how many they had until he started gathering them all for a birthday present for her. The argument unravelled before he had a chance to finish but as the months went on after he left he decided to print the rest off, leaving pages and pages left for when they eventually reunited. If they would eventually reunite. Fate will bring you both together, he would hold onto that, however long he had to._

 **Alright so that seems like a good enough ending to that chapter. I know I am being very easy on Derek despite you all hating on him but I feel mean enough putting him through this and plus, he is going to go through worse just wait ;)**

 **Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday but I will try hard to get another chapter in but if not, see you all on Saturday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I am so so sorry for the long wait- I was planning on doing this last night but sadly, my few hours of feeling better never lasted long and I ended up being up all night in the bathroom and fell asleep at 6am and was up again at 9 and have been up since then. But, I think the spout has gone now so I thought I would get a chapter in for this and 9 months and then see how I am feeling tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, on with the show! Also, if you haven't already, please go and check out my new story** ** _Beaten and Broken_** **!**

 _April 2013_

 _Meredith finally lay Georgia down in bed, the day having been long and tiring for them both. Her first day was officially over and instead of the relief Meredith should be feeling, she couldn't help the overwhelming sensation of guilt that took over her as she closed her daughters bedroom door over. She crept back into the living room, Carolyn, Addison, Paul, Joe, Haley and Gina sitting around her living area._

 _"Is she asleep?" Gina asked, Meredith nodding with a smile._

 _"Yeah she fell right to sleep when I put her down" Gina and Joe cooed, Addison laughing. Meredith grabbed her glass of wine and sat next to Carolyn who was resting her head on Paul's shoulder. Their friendship was respectful, admiring, and Meredith looked up to it with all her heart. Paul was the reason Carolyn had been in Boston in the first place, him bringing the two together. Apparently they had been friends for years, though Meredith could clearly see hidden feelings bubbling beneath both of their surfaces, though both of them declined her accusations._

 _"I have college in the morning so I am going to head to bed" Haley said, standing to give Meredith a hug goodbye, Meredith thanking her for spending the day with them all._

 _"I will be home before you leave for your shift tomorrow, see you all" She waved goodbye to everyone, leaving out the door._

 _"Shouldn't you be getting to bed as well Joe, don't you have work in the morning?" Addison asked, Joe sighing heavily._

 _"I guess so. Thank you for inviting me Mere" He also gave Meredith a hug, putting his glass down on the table._

 _"Of course Joe. I will see you tomorrow" She always went for a morning shop at the store he worked at so she would be seeing him in the morning anyway._

 _"I think I should head out as well, I have a surgery in a few hours" Gina added, joining Joe at the door._

 _"Thank you for all your help" Meredith hugged her, Gina smiling widely._

 _"of course Meredith" She said goodbye to everyone, heading out with Joe behind her._

 _"Bye everyone" He waved goodbye, Meredith sitting down again when they left._

 _"What's troubling you?" Carolyn asked after a while of comfortable silence, Meredith sighing._

 _"I keep thinking that he should be here, you know, for her first birthday, and he isn't. It's just been eating at me all day"_

 _"Has he tried to contact you yet?" Paul wondered, Meredith shaking her head sadly._

 _"How is he?" Addison asked Carolyn, knowing she was in touch often with him._

 _"He is doing okay. He buries himself into work more than he usually does so I guess that is how he is coping" She commented, Paul raising his eyebrow at Meredith who was looking at the floor._

 _"Like husband like wife" He stated, Meredith scoffing._

 _"I do not bury myself in work"_

 _"Yes you do. If you are not home here you are working overtime. Don't deny it Mere" Addison scolded, the woman scoffing._

 _"Well how else am I supposed to distract myself. The only other distraction is trying to get that one in there to talk" She laughed, everyone knowing how eager she was to get Georgia talking._

 _"Can she say anything yet?" Paul questioned, Meredith shaking her head._

 _"I am getting their with mama. And she knows that Carolyn is Grandma but all I can get out of her is Gra!" They all laughed, Meredith hushing them with a grin, not wanting to wake her._

 _"Well I think it is time to call it a night. Are you sure you don't mind us staying the night?" Addison asked, Meredith shaking her head._

 _"No it's fine honest! And I promised I'd take you to the airport tomorrow before my shift" Addison was heading back to LA for a few months, having only flown out for Georgia's birthday. She was hoping to be back around Christmas time._

 _"When do you fly Carolyn?" Addison asked, them all helping clear away._

 _"In a week. Are you sure you are going to be okay, I can stay longer?" She asked Meredith who laughed, knowing it was always hard sending her home._

 _"You promised Derek you were going to visit him so no, I am going to be fine. Plus, Paul is a good babysitter so I have loads of people helping me out" She said, Paul smiling. He has been a really good father figure in her life during the time she has been in Boston and she treasured his friendship dearly, as she did with everyone else she had. Joe and Haley never complained when asked to watch Georgia and Gina and Paul were always available when not working. And of course when Carolyn was visiting she never left Georgia's side and neither did Addison while not working. Although she missed everyone at home, she has a great life here and was not going to dump it all just because she was feeling a little guilty. They all finished clearing away and headed off to their designated rooms. Addison was on the fold out bed in the living area, Carolyn and Paul in the guest room while Meredith headed to her room. Once she was in her bedroom and everyone was settled, she quickly dialled Lexie's number, knowing she promised to call her that day but had been busy. She just hoped she was't waking her._

"Meredith? Hi! You called" 

_"Sorry Lexie did I wake you?" She noticed she was whispering, feeling guilty that she never called sooner._

"No it's okay! Me and Mark were just sleeping in an on-call room. We had a long surgery" _Her voice got louder as she got outside the room, Meredith recognising the familiar hustle and bustle of the hospital in the background._

 _"How is Mark?"_

"He misses you, I mean everyone does but he mentions you every now and again. Says he misses his dirty mistress club. Should I be worried?" _Meredith laughed, covering her mouth slightly not wanting to bother anyone._

 _"No, it's our thing. You tell him that whenever he mentions me I will always think of his a fraidy-cat whore okay?" Meredith could hear Lexie's frown, smirking as she lay her head back._

"Okay Meredith" _Her voice was confused but she laughed either way, Meredith's smile growing._

 _"How is everyone?"_

"Oh here is Bailey now! She was going to call earlier but she had an emergency surgery. Bailey!" _Meredith was glad at how subtle her sister was being, knowing that keeping the secret had to be hard._

"Is everything okay Grey?" 

"Yeah, I have her on the phone" She passed the phone on, Meredith smiling slightly.

 _"Hi Bailey"_

"I was going to call earlier! Grey do you mind if I take your phone a minute?"

"No I'll be in the on-call room" _Bailey walked away, clearly going into another room away from everyone._

"How are you?" 

_"I miss everyone, is everything okay?"_

"Chief was asking about you" _Meredith cringed, pulling her knee's up to her chest awkwardly._

 _"How come?"_

"He was suspicious and wanted to know if we had spoken to you but I told him that we hadn't and he seemed to believe me"

 _"Is that all he said?"_

"He said he knew things, but he walked away. I was just wondering if he had tried to get in contact again"

 _"He has called a few times in the past few weeks but everyone does every now and again I didn't think anything of it. Should I be worried?"_

"I don't think so. I will keep you updated, I just thought you should know"

 _"Thank you Bailey"_

"You look after yourself, we will talk soon" _They hung up, Meredith sighing heavily, running her hand through her hair. She looked at her phone contacts, Derek's name sticking out at her as she clicked on it. The picture was still the same as before the left, a picture they had taken together while she was in a hospital bed not long after she had given Thatcher a part of her liver. She has protested that she didn't want him to take a picture but he had caught her mid laugh and funnily enough it turned out the be a perfect picture. He has his eyes closed from laughing, his face not even looking directly at the camera while Meredith was laughing, at him, her eyes full of happiness and compassion. She could easily dial his number, wake up or disturb him from a surgery but then, he never thought to do the same so why should she of all people make the first move. She shook her head, blinking away the tears as she locked her phone, throwing it across her bed, closing her eyes. Sooner or later, she was asleep, her phone abandoned on the edge of her bed, her worries at the back of her mind for the time being._

* * *

 _July 2014_

 _Addison walked into Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, Richard greeting her at the entrance. She ha to pretend everything was fine, even though the sight of the man made her blood boil._

 _"Thank you for coming in on such short notice" She smiled, accepting his hug._

 _"Anytime Richard. It's nice to be back" She wasn't going to lie, she was looking forward to seeing everyone, but it was going to be a hard couple of days avoiding her true feelings bubbling beneath the surface when seeing Derek and Richard. She followed Richard up to OB where she was meeting a woman who was in need of a risky surgery that Richard only trusted Addison with. He left her with it, Addison spending a few hours prepping for her surgery, deciding that she was going to need a large coffee before scrubbing in. Heading to the break room, she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when she spotted Callie and Bailey, running up to greet them._

 _"I knew you were here! How are you?" Callie wrapped her old friend in her arms, Bailey too sharing a hug with her._

 _"I'm great! How are you all?"_

 _"A lot has changed" Callie said with a small sigh, Addison pretending to be in the dark as she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"Do tell?"_

 _"Meredith is currently in the wind. Nobody know's where she is" She said, Bailey cringing slightly, only Addison catching on, due to her knowing the woman was not as in the dark as Callie was._

 _"What happened?" Callie continued to tell the familiar story as her, Bailey and Addison headed to grab a coffee. Addison felt her heart pang with guilt at the pain in her friends voice, knowing she could easily ease her worries but it wasn't as simple as that. When Callie was paged away to a surgery, Addison checked nobody was in the break room and dragged Bailey in, shutting the door behind them._

 _"I know you know where Meredith is"_

 _"I gathered, Callie is not as smart as she thinks. I knew you were familiar to that story" Addison smiled slightly, pulling up a chair as her and Bailey sat at the table._

 _"When was the last time you spoke to her?" Addison wondered, having only spoken to Meredith a few hours ago herself._

 _"About a week ago. But I think Lexie spoke to her yesterday. So, how do you know. Did she call you?"_

 _"No actually, I was consulting at the hospital she is not working at and after putting two and two together she opened up. We speak often and I see her whenever I am in Boston"_

 _"How is she? Really? I mean, she can tell us anything when she video call's us but I mean, we haven't seen her physically in 2 years"_

 _"She is great actually. I mean, it had not been long after she left that I first saw her and she has grown a lot since then. She is doing well for herself" It wasn't a lie. Without some details, it was the truth. She was doing better than when Addison first found her, and ever since Georgia came along she just had more of a reason to live._

 _"I would never admit it, but I really miss having her around here" Bailey said sadly, Addison sighing._

 _"She was hurt by too many people here"_

 _"Oh no, the fact she is building a life for herself away from here is amazing. I praise her, but, it doesn't mean I don't miss having her here"_

 _"How is he?" She wondered, not really wanting to see him during her visit._

 _"He is gloomy. He buries himself in his work and walks around like a smacked child's bum but, he keeps up his status and I am not going to lie, his death rate has decreased since she left. I think it's because he never leaves, he is working 24/7" She admitted, knowing that the man was always here and hardly ever went to his trailer._

 _"Is it wrong of me to still hate his guts?"_

 _"No, because so does half of this hospital" bailey laughed, knowing that outside the OR, everyone would gladly kill the man and laugh at his bleeding out corpse. But after Meredith had told Lexie to go easy on him they had all tried to ignore him. They laughed together, Addison grabbing her cup, walking out with Bailey. They parted ways, Addison heading back to her patient. Much to her dismay, Derek came around the corner, spotting her from afar._

 _"Addison? What are you doing here?" His smile was wide, but Addison could see the darkness behind his eyes._

 _"I am helping on a surgery" She replied shortly, Derek nodding._

 _"How long are you here for?"_

 _"Hopefully not long" She admitted, crossing her arms across her chest, taking a sip of her coffee._

 _"How is LA?" He was trying to keep up the conversation, Addison wishing he would drop it._

 _"It's great. I bounce between there and other places. I actually bumped into Meredith a few months back" She wanted to play with him, knowing Meredith would hate her for doing so but she could not help herself._

 _"Really? Where?" His eagerness was insulting, despite the fact he never even attempted to hunt her down._

 _"Nowhere in particular. We have been in touch a lot these past 2 years. We see each other often"_

 _"How is she?"_

 _"Fantastic actually. I am due to call her soon so if you will excuse me" She grinned widely, going around him, sniggering as she walked away. He looked after her in regret, watching as she turned the corner. Hours passed, Derek sitting in a lab working on something he had no interest in working on. He fiddled with his phone, hovering over his call button, wondering if it was finally time to call Meredith. Needing to walk on it, he grabbed his phone, and walked out the door. He wasn't really concentrating on where he was going, his eyes fixated on the number, his thumb hovering over it. Stopping short, he took a deep breath and pressed dial, but before he knew it, someone was calling out and he was knocked down by a nurse rushing past with a crash cart, his phone falling harshly into a nearby cleaning bucket. Derek rushed to it, pulling it out, his face pale with realisation as the screen flickered and went dark. He shouted angrily at the block in his hand, throwing it to the floor in anger, it smashing even more. He had no back up, no number written down, no way of getting the things he needed off the now completely broken phone. He was ready, he was ready to see her again and then this happened. Picking up the broken device, he threw it in the bin angrily and stormed away his eyes watery and weak. He realised his last hope was Addison, needing to find her before she left. He walked around the hospital aimlessly, asking around for her but most people never even knew she was back, meaning she had really hidden herself away during her short visit. He bumped into Richard, knowing that he had called her so he had to know where she was._

 _"Have you seen Addison?"_

 _"Yes she just left? Why?"_

 _"Damnit! I am done waiting Richard, I need to contact her and I broke my phone so I need Addison to tell her" Richard looked after him as he started running to the reception, heading to the parking lot. He spotted Addison getting into a cab across the way, running as fast as he could but it drove off, Derek standing in the middle of the parking lot at a loss, flashbacks to when Meredith left filling his head._

 _"Damnit!"_

 **Okay so, this chapter is so long winded but I need it to have a kinda okay ending because... We are going back to normal time now- no more flashbacks for a while! Next chapter is going to flash to before Joe's surgery and there will be a lot more drama coming your way! But for now, don't forget to review and see you all with the next chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so we are done with the flashbacks for now and we are going to head straight into the surgery. It's all present drama from here on out...**

Meredith sat at Joe's bedside tapping her foot nervously, Joe laughing at her. She turned her attention from the floor to him, frowning slightly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I am the one going in for surgery and you are terrified"

"I am not scared" He raised his eyebrow at her, Meredith slouching down in her chair in defeat.

"Well do you blame me? You fell off your bike and I found this, I am scared"

"I'm not. You never shut up about your friends so I think they are going to do amazingly" Callie stood outside the door out of view listening into the conversation, shushing Cristina when she come up behind her.

"It's rude to listen in" She commented quietly, Callie rolling her eyes.

"They have a cute friendship"

"I am going to be sitting at your head the entire time okay? I won't leave your side"

"Can you do me a favour?" Meredith shook her head, laughing slightly.

"If you are about to give me a list of things you want me to do after you die you can jog on Joe, you are going to be fine"

"Meredith, I am about to go into a huge surgery to remove a tumour that, if it's still there after surgery, is going to kill anyway. Humour me okay?"

"I don't want to"

"Meredith, please" She sighed, trying to push back the tears as she nodded, Joe grinning at her.

"My parents savings, I want you to use it to pay for the surgery and the remains, I want you to put it aside for Georgia okay?"

"No I won't. I can't accept that"

"Who is Georgia?" Cristina whispered to Callie who just shrugged shortly, though she had her suspicions.

"Meredith Grey, I am telling you, I want you to put the rest aside for her. Please, I need to know you will do this" Meredith's hand shook as she grabbed hold of his, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I am not promising because that means you won't come back out"

"Can you promise to tell Haley I always had a thing for her?" Meredith let out a gurgled laugh, nodding her head.

"I can do that" He laughed with her, squeezing her hand in his.

"I'm going to be fine, right?"

"You're going to be perfect" Paul came up to the door where Callie and Cristina were talking, a small smile on his face.

"Are you both ready?"

"We can't kill this man" Cristina said shortly, nodding into the room where he and Meredith were talking.

"I know" He sighed, walking into the room, Meredith standing.

"We need to prep Joe for his surgery now" She nodded, looking down at him, watching as his face grew more scared.

"Hey, I'll see you in the OR okay?"

"Promise?" She sighed, looking down at the floor before making eye contact with him one last time.

"I promise" He nodded, watching as she left the room, Cristina going to call out to her but she ran down the hall, Callie sighing.

"Come on, let's go get ready" Meredith ran to the nursery, not caring for the moment as she walked in, greeting Gina who was sitting on the floor with Georgia.

"Mama!" She shouted happily, Gina standing, taking Meredith's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if he is going to make it" She admitted sadly, picking Georgia up off the floor.

"Hey princess! How is my big girl?"

"Why is mama sad?" Georgia put her hand on Meredith's cheek which was damp from the tears shed, her face mimicking Gina's with concern.

"I'm okay baby"

"Can we have tea party tonight?"

"Well we are going to have to see? Who do you want to invite huh?" She laughed, rocking her up and down in her arms.

"Gina can come, and uncle Paul and Joey and Haley. But Addi and Grandma can't come so they come the next one kay?" Gina felt her eyes watering at the mention of Joey, knowing that was what she called him despite his hate for it, be he couldn't stop her. He loved her too much.

"Okay, I will make sure they come to the next one sweetie"

"Go call Joey and Haley kay, I see you later after work, kay?" She wiggled out of her arms, kissing her hand before sitting back on the floor.

"Sweetie, I am gonna run really quickly to get some food with mommy okay so stay here with the nurse"

"Kay Gina" She smiled, the two walking out the nursery. Meredith barely got to the end of the hall before she broke down, Gina wrapping her arms around her. From around the corner, Paul, Callie, Cristina, Richard and Derek watched as she cried into her friends arms, Derek sighing. Meredith pulled away, her and Gina turning down the OR corridor, the group following. The pair never needed to scrub in due to them not assisting, so they put on their masks and headed inside to where Joe was getting hooked up.

"Hey big guy" Gina greeted, Joe grinning up at her.

"More for the pity party, I love it" He joked, Meredith shaking her head.

"Too bad Haley isn't here for you to admit you undying love to" They never noticed the others pile into the scrub room, all scrubbing in while they said their goodbyes to him before he went under.

"You have been invited to a princess tea party tonight, so I need you to make it out okay? I need you to come out of this alive" Meredith begged, crouching down to his eye level, Gina standing behind her.

"Yeah, if Haley says no at least you know Georgia will be behind you" Joe laughed, a tear rolling down his cheek as he nodded.

"I do love that girl"

"And she loves you, so don't leave her okay? Don't leave us"

"Give her a kiss from me okay?"

"No, you can give it to her when you wake up, got it?" He tired to control his breathing as Meredith kissed his forehead, Gina stroking his hair.

"See you on the other side Joe"

"See you on the other side crumpet" She laughed, knowing that since they met he has been calling her British crumpet, and even in his worst moments it never changed. Paul walked up to them, the others at the entrence to the OR watching.

"We have to put you under now Joe" He nodded, giving Meredith and Gina one last look before looking up at him.

"I'd salute you Paul but I'm kinda tied up right now" Paul laughed, putting his hands up in a saluting position, Joe scoffing.

"See you when you wake up Joe" He nodded, his eyes slowly fluttering closed as they put him under, Meredith taking a shaky breath, standing at the back of the room, her back up against the wall.

"Keep me in the loop okay?" Gina said, trying to control the tears rolling down her cheeks as Meredith nodded, her walking out the room, Meredith watching as they all prepared to delve into him. She knew this could only go 2 ways, and if it went the wrong way she didn't think she would be able to cope being in the room. Her knees shook as Callie came up to her, looking her dead in the eye.

"If you can't do this I can keep you up to date. You can go and sit with Georgia" She smiled through the mask at her friends consideration, shaking her head slowly.

"I promised I would stay by him" She nodded, taking a step back.

"I will be done with his leg in just over an hour and I'll be her okay?"

"Thank you Callie" They were all ready, but for her own sanity she had to hear it. She didn't think she would be able to manage otherwise.

"Derek?" Derek looked at her, Meredith taking a step forward so she was standing directly in front of him, her eyes lighting up at the sensation of him looking at her.

"You have to say it okay? No matter what, you have to say it" He nodded, the two laughing slightly as she backed up to the wall again, nodding to show everyone she was okay.

"All right everybody, it's a beautiful night to save lives, let's have some fun" Meredith closed her eyes in content as the surgery began, whispering to herself that everything was going to be fine. It had to be fine.

 _5 hours later_

Callie went to approach Meredith but stopped when Richard put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Let him do this" He nodded to Derek who took off his scrub cap, walking to the waiting room where Meredith was sitting, her head between her knees. He sat down next to her, opening his arms when she buried herself into his chest, her sobs echoing down the corridor.

"Shh it's okay, just let it out"

"I didn't know, nobody knew" She cried, her chest heaving as he rubbed her back, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"He was healthy Meredith, nobody could have predicted this"

"I told him he would be okay, he knew he wouldn't make it but I told him he would be okay" He recognised the cries he heard, having not heard her cry like she was since George had passed. It just showed him all the more how close Joe and her actually were. She pulled away, trying to control her tears as he wiped her cheek with his thumb, Meredith resting her head on his large hand.

"I need to wait for our friend" She said quietly, standing slowly, walking away, leaving Derek on the chairs. He stood and walked back to the group, Richard rubbing Paul's shoulder comfortingly.

"We are so sorry for your lose" Cristina said sincerely, Paul nodding his thanks.

"I'm going to go and wait with her" He said, smiling shortly at them all before heading off in the same direction Meredith did, leaving the group gobsmacked standing by a nurses station.

"She won't hate us right?" Callie said, knowing that as much as it couldn't have been prevented she needed to blame someone, and most people usually blame the surgeons.

"She hates herself more than anything right now. She know's that nobody knew, she knew he was healthy"

"How did his heart just give out, I have never seen that happen with a patient who was under 25" Cristina said, knowing that the stress of a surgery can do a lot to the heart but his was strong, healthy, it was a shock to them all.

"Everyone is different" Richard explained, everyone nodding. A man who was taking the charts away got their attention as he cleared his throat, them all turning to look at him.

"Sorry to disturb doctors, there has been no details for payment put down in this chart"

"Don't bother. We decided with the chief we wouldn't be charging anybody for the surgery" He just nodded, walking away with the chart, putting a cross through the section he was expecting them to fill out.

"We should tell Meredith" Cristina said, Callie understanding knowing that Joe had discussed the payment with her.

"Let's give them all some time shall we?" Richard said, them nodding as they headed to the cafeteria, though none were in the mood for eating after the experience they had just endured.

Meredith and Paul sat in silence waiting for Haley to arrive, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They looked up when Haley ran in, a huge smile on her face.

"I got out of work early, did they finish the surgery? Gina called me when they went in and told me you would call when he was out? Can I go and see him?" Meredith stood to face her, trying to control her emotions as he spoke.

"There were some complications with the surgery Haley"

"Yeah but, Gina said, she said the dream team were working on him. You know, thats why he, I mean, all of them, that is why they are here right?"

"Yeah they worked on him, but, it was, it was his heart Haley, it couldn't handle the stress of the operation" She shook her head, pushing Meredith away as she took a step back, a tear rolling down her cheek, flying off as she continued to shake her head.

"No, he was healthy. He was 19 and healthy and he was fine"

"I am so sorry Haley, he just, he never made it off the table"

"No, we had plans. We were going to graduate together, we were going to travel together. We started saving" She broke down, Meredith wrapping her arms around her as she sobbed into her shoulder, the two lowering themselves to the floor, Haley's cries shattering every person passing.

"Joe is dead Haley, he is gone. I am so sorry" The two continued to cry as Gina approached them, her tears finally being released at the realisation. He was actually gone. She offered to take Haley and lifted her off the ground, guiding her to a chair as Meredith stood, Gina looking up at her.

"She is asking for you. Go, we will see you in a bit" Meredith nodded, Paul watching as she left down the hall to the elevator, Meredith going up the the floor the nursery was on. It was fate that the nurses station outside Joe's room held Callie, Cristina, Richard and Derek, all who were standing around. She walked up to them, them all standing up straighter as she approached.

"I want to introduce you all to someone" She said after a few seconds of silence, Callie perking up from behind the group.

"Really?" Meredith nodded, ushering them all to the nursery where a nurse was occupying her daughter.

"I got her Julie" Meredith said, Georgia pushing past her into Meredith's arms. She carried the young girl outside, Callie's eyes lighting up.

"This is Georgia. Why don't you say hi sweetie"

"Hello!" She exclaimed excitedly, them all waving to her with smiles all around.

"Will you all come to my tea party?" She asked, Cristina not being able to control herself as she nodded, laughing slightly.

"Of course we well" Richard said, Georgia wiggling out of Meredith's arms, taking Cristina's hand, guiding them all inside the nursery to where she was setting up a tea party in the back of the room. Meredith grabbed Derek's hand, holding him back from the group.

"She is our's Derek, she is your daughter"

 **Not going to say I never cried my freaking eyes out writing this. It was cruel but** **necessary and trust me, it ruined me too. Okay so, I hope you all enjoyed and OMG DEREK KNOWS ABOUT GEORGIA LETS ALL TAKE A MOMENT PLEASE. Okay I am done. WHO AM I KIDDING NO I AM NOT- I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT (And I am the freaking writer) So, I hope you are all glad that he now knows and don't forget to drop me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so, little sad and depressing detail about my life... My guinea pig Snape Harrison (yes my pets have middle names) passed away yesterday and to put it lightly, I am heartbroken. He was very young and he was my best buddy as he lived in my bedroom with me and I am seriously noticing the lack of squeaking in my life. My dog (who used to love playing with him) can also notice the fact he is gone and the mood in my house currently is morbid. My sister cried but now wants another animal but we are going to pause on animals for a while as only this January gone we lost our 10 year old rabbit so we are going to stick with my dog (who is going 12 years strong) and hope he doesn't pop his clogs any time soon (that expression is highly depressing by my granddad uses it often and it's stuck)**

 **Anyway, enough about my depressing life right now, let us go on with the story. So, you are all happy Derek has finally been introduced to Georgia but don't forget, she has been hidden from him for 3 years, he has the right to be angry right? Well let us find out shall we...**

Derek gulped nervously, looking between Meredith and the group in the nursery gobsmacked. She was awaiting the explosion of emotions but nothing come, he was in a state of utter shock.

"You're kidding right?"

"Would I kid about something like this Derek?" She stated sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest in a sign of defence.

"But, you hid her from me? You hid my own daughter from me Meredith!" _There is it_.

"I know I did, and I am sorry Derek. I haven't stopped feeling guilty about this since day one"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me! You could have told me this of all things" Meredith looked into the nursery slightly as his voice rose, pushing him to the side slightly.

"Listen, I expected you to react like this, but look at her. You have a daughter, and you can either dwell on the fact I hid her or you can push it aside and look at the bigger picture"

"Bigger picture? Seriously! I have missed 3 years of my daughters life because of you" Her temper snapped as she advanced on him, her arms still crossed across her chest.

"Did you call Derek? Just answer simply yes or no- did you call?" He stopped short, his face faltering slightly.

"No"

"I got told some great advice, and I took it to heart. If you love someone let them go, and if they love you they will come back. You never come back Derek" Out of nowhere, his face broke out in a sidewards grin, Meredith frowning.

"Small world- would you believe me if I told you I was following the exact same piece of advice and was waiting for you to come back" Meredith couldn't help the small smile that spread out across her face as Derek laughed, the two stopping short as they giggled at each other.

"We were both waiting for each other, how ironic" They continued to laugh, Meredith leaning against the window in thought, running her hand through her hair.

"I told her about you everyday you know. She know's that her daddy is coming back because he has been out saving the world. She respects you more than she does me"

"You told her I was saving the world?" Derek was in awe of the way she had told her daughter facts about his life, Meredith nodding.

"She asked me why I never kissed someone like when she see's people kissing on the TV and when we go out, and I told her it was because I was waiting for daddy because daddy can only kiss mommy like that and she always double checked with me that you were still saving the world. I thought the more I said it she would get impatient of you not being around, but she loved it more and more. She drew pictures of what I told her you looked like walking around with a cape on with a scalpel in your hand. She would say goodnight to you every night because she thinks if you say something to the moon, the person you want to hear it can hear it when you say it. She is remarkable Derek, she really is." Derek couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes as he listened to Meredith talk, her voice breaking at the end of some sentences.

"I know I hid from you, I know those 3 years were not as easy on you as they were on me, and it was selfish and irrational but, I thought more and more about coming back but every time I looked to come back, the past was looking less and less appealing. I thought you would have moved on from me, and even my job and stuff, I was looking more successful and happy here. I passed my boards, I became chief of general surgery, I made a family all on my own, and I missed every single one of you more and more every day but, it was looking more like another lifetime to me. I love you, I always have and I always will, but, if you can't handle Georgia and anything else I can't keep you here. I will move back to Seattle but, only if you want me to" She took a deep breath, her rant officially coming to a close as she stared awkwardly and anxiously at Derek.

"You honestly think that I wouldn't take you back Meredith? I love you, and whether I know her or not I love her too. Of course I want you both in my life, I would have done anything over these 3 years to get you both back"

"Really?"

"Really" She didn't get another word in before he placed his lips on hers, the two sharing a passionate and well needed kiss after the time they had spent apart. Derek was torn away from the perfect moment when he felt something tug at his scrub pants leg, looking down to see Georgia with a hand on her hip, her eyebrows furrowed just like her mother does.

"Excuse me, but only my daddy is allowed to kiss mommy and he is saving the world" Meredith laughed, getting down to her daughters level to whisper in her ear.

"This is your daddy Georgia"

"Aren't you saving the world no more?" She asked disappointedly, Derek laughing, kneeling down.

"I am still saving the world, but I missed you and your mommy so much I want to save the world with you both as my sidekicks, if you want to of course" She grinned, looking at Mere who nodded encouragingly. She ran to Derek, wrapping her arms around his neck, nodding into his shoulder/

"I a sidekick" She exclaimed, the group who had congregated at the doorway sharing _awh's_ all around. Meredith stood by them, Callie wrapping her arm around her shoulder, Cristina mimicking the action on her other side.

"You know Lexie is going to kill you for keeping this secret" Meredith groaned, nodding her head.

"I know, but at least I am telling her in person and not while she is in prison" Cristina nodding knowingly, remembering the conversation Meredith had to have with her sister to control her urges to kill Derek. It worked because she settled a lot more over the few weeks after.

"She looks just like you Meredith" Richard commented from the back of the group, Meredith untangling herself from Cristina and Callie to look at him. She sighed, wrapping him up in a hug, his tense shoulders relaxing in her hold.

"I am so sorry" He mumbled, Meredith shaking her head.

"Thank you"

"Hey mommy! Daddy 'as my hair!" Georgia exclaimed from in Derek's arms who had stood up with her, Meredith looking at the two in amazement.

"No, you have his hair sweetie" Callie corrected, Georgia frowning.

"You're too smart. Sh" Georgia silenced Callie who laughed in response, Meredith patting Callie's shoulder.

"She doesn't like being wrong. Just get used to that" She told everyone, them all sharing laughs all around, Georgia grinning widely.

"Mommy, your smile is really huge"

"Because I am happy baby"

"I like mommy happy, stay happy kay?" They all cooed at her, Meredith blushing openly.

"Always sweetie"

 **Well this was a cute and short chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't stay too happy though, drama is a coming and it is not coming lightly.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh I am sorry! Hello Hi and Hola I am back with another chapter! I legit thought I had done the next chapter for this but then I realised that I never actually typed it up, I recorded myself saying the entire chapter on my phone so when I come to upload it I was all confused as to where it was but when I went to record something today I found the voice note and got all happy. Then I realised I had to transcript it all and I stutter a lot when I am thinking so for almost 10 minutes I am talking to myself which is utter crap! Woah, okay well enough of that. Here I am and I hope you all enjoy!**

Meredith tapped up the last box of Georgia's things and passed it to Derek who was balancing that and Georgia's stroller in his arms.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Dr Shepherd?" Haley asked as she come up behind him, Derek smiling with a shake of the head.

"No I got it, thank you Haley. And please, call me Derek" She laughed, watching as he left out the door, turning back to Meredith who was getting Georgia's shoes on, looking around the apartment sadly.

"Are you going to miss it here?" She asked, Meredith turning to look at her.

"I am a little, but I guess it's nothing like my home in Seattle. My house is a lot bigger" She laughed, her and Haley sharing a meaningful look.

"Are you going to be okay?" Haley scoffed, smiling slightly.

"Me? I'll be fine! I mean, it's only 4 weeks" They had arranged for Haley to come and live with them once she graduated form college. Her professor was helping her look for jobs within journalism in Seattle for when she finished.

"I will be back next week and then it'll only be 3 weeks" Meredith said, Haley laughing. Joe didn't have any family so they were having a small service together, knowing he wouldn't have wanted a lot of money going into a huge funeral as it just wasn't his thing.

"It felt weird emptying his apartment" Haley murmured, Meredith nodding. They looked down when George approached them, a large smile on her face.

"I go on plane Haley!" She exclaimed, them all using the hospitals jet to fly back home, it being Georgia's first time.

"I heard! I am so jealous" She crouched down to her level, wrapping her up in her arms.

"I miss you when we go our new home" She whimpered slightly, Haley laughing.

"I'll be coming to live with you as well soon! Just 4 weeks, mommy will help you count it down"

"Will Joey come as well?" Meredith crouched down as well, them both kneeling in front of the 3 year old.

"You know the way Joey and me don't have a mommy and daddy like you?" Georgia nodded, knowing that the two were orphans from a young age.

"Well, Joey has gone to the far away place to stay with his mommy and daddy" Georgia frowned, knowing that the far away place was somewhere she couldn't go until she was older.

"So, we can't see Joey no more? And he can't see the moon like we can?" She understood vaguely that the far away place was not on the earth, Meredith had raised her well not giving her high expectations in life but still not destroying her imagination like her mother had done when she was only little.

"No he can't sweetie, but, if you light this candle, no matter where you are, he can always hear you. Even if you can't hear him, he will always be able to hear you as long as you light this candle and talk to him" Haley pulled out from her bag a large pink candle in a glass container, a picture engraved on the front of her and Joe when she was born. Meredith tried to hold back the tears as Georgia's eyes lit up, Haley quickly wiping away her own as she went back into her bag.

"Look, me and your mommy both have one as well" She said, pulling out a purple and blue one, handing the purple one to Meredith. As with Georgia's there was a picture engraved on the front of Meredith and him last year, and then on Haley's one that Meredith had took on their birthday weekend, the two sharing a birthday.

"Thank you Haley" Georgia wrapped her little arms around Haley's neck, Haley burying her head into the child's dark hair.

"You're welcome sweetie" They all stood up, Meredith taking her turn to hug her close friend.

"I will see you next week okay?" She nodded into her shoulder, the two pulling away just as Derek come back up.

"Are you two ready?" Georgia ran up to him, him picking her up.

"See you soon Geo" Haley called as they left, her being the one to lock up and deal with the landlord when he arrived later. The three went down to where the cars were waiting, Meredith smiling when she saw everyone engaged in conversations with each other. Cristina, Gina and Richard were engrossed in a conversation, Callie and Paul also sharing a separate conversation across from them. She approached Richard, Gina and Cristina, them all breaking up as she approached. Gina was smiling widely at Meredith who frowned in response.

"Why are you so happy?" She laughed slightly, Richard nudging her.

"Tell her"

"Okay. Guess which scrub nurse is transferring to Seattle Grace Mercy West?"

"Wait? You? Are you really?"

"Yes! Paul and Richard have been sorting it out all week! I even have an apartment not far from the hospital! I am flying out next week with you" Meredith laughed, looking to Richard.

"Thank you for doing that" He just nodded, turning to Gina before walking away.

"I will see you in a week" She nodded, Cristina wrapping her arm around Meredith.

"Did you know that Gina scrubs in on mainly Cardio and General?"

"I did know that"

"Did you know that I specialise in Cardio and you specialise in General?" Meredith and Gina laughed, Meredith nodding.

"I did know that"

"Isn't it great! I will see you in a week" She said, skipping off to the car. Meredith and Gina shared a hug, Meredith sighing heavily.

"It's going to be so good having to there with me"

"I figured, besides, how could I let you leave me here? No chance you are getting away that quick" She laughed, pulling away so she could go to say goodbye to Paul before leaving.

"I figured! I will see you in a week!" She waved goodbye, heading up to sit with Haley. Paul approached Meredith, them standing away from the cars as everyone pilled in.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be, besides I am only a phone call away" He laughed, meredith nodding.

"You have been so good to me Paul" She wrapped her arms around him, him resting his chin on her head.

"I want you to look after yourself" They both laugh, pulling away from each other.

"I will see you next week" He nodded, watching as she climbed into the car and they all drove away. The plane ride was slow, everyone admiring Georgia who was sitting at a window seat looking out the window in awe. Meredith had fallen asleep on Derek's shoulder not long after take off, Derek taking his time to look between his wife and his daughter.

"You are going to burn holes in her skull" Callie laughed quietly as she sat down next to Georgia who held her hand, pressing it against the window to show her how cool it was due to the high altitude.

"I keep thinking if I look away she is going to disappear again" He admitted sadly, Callie feeling the same way. She had really missed her close friend.

"I understand" She turned to Georgia who was playing with a strand of her hair, a smile on her face.

"Georgia, we are having a huge dinner party tonight to introduce you to all your family, are you excited?" Georgia nodding enthusiastically, her smile growing.

"I gon' meet my auntie! Mommy talk bout her all time"

"Your auntie Lexie?" Georgia nodded, Derek grinning knowing that little Grey will be over the moon to meet her when she finds out. Nobody had told her about their encounter with Meredith as Mere wanted to surprise her and everyone else at the hospital when they landed.

"Lex is mommy sister. I see picture of Lex but I get to hug her tonight"

"I know she will be very excited to meet you Georgia! You know, she was really good friends with the man you were named after"

"She knew George. Mommy talk all time bout George. He live in the far away place with mommy old doggy Doc and friend Den" Everyone knew that her friend was Denny, and of course they all knew about Doc. Richard and Derek couldn't help but notice she had never mentioned Ellis, wondering if the subject was just too distant for Meredith. Everyone knew she was not one for talking about her mother and they all knew best than to pressure her into it.

"You know, I have a daughter names Sofia who is 4 years old. She is really excited to meet you as well"

"Sofia is pretty name Cal" Georgia expressed with a smile, Callie showing her a picture on her phone of her and her daughter.

"Can Sofia be my best friend?"

"Of course she can, she would really like that!" Callie and Georgia spent the rest of the flight talking, everyone butting in when they thought and the flight flew by. They landed, Meredith being woken up by Derek who watched her stretch with a stifled laugh.

"Are you going to be okay setting the house up while I go to the hospital?" Meredith checked, everyone nodding as she was ready to climb into the car to go to the hospital.

"I will see you in a bit baby" She kissed Georgia on the cheek before driving off, going straight to the familiar yet all new hospital she had dearly missed. The first face she saw was April, Arizona, Jackson and Alex, them all being in reception ready to go to Joe's bar when she come up behind them.

"Excuse me are you all doctors?" Alex turned around ready to get rid of her when his face lit up, everyone else's following.

"It's true you're back!" Arizona expressed happily, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Wait you knew? You could have told us!" April complained, her sharing a hug with Meredith, Jackson being next.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. I have missed you all so much" She looked to Alex who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, Meredith cringing.

"Do I get a hug or are you going to stare at me like that forever?" He snapped, dropping his arms, picking her up in a huge hug.

"I have never been so happy to see you" He whispered in her ear, knowing that as much as they spoke sometimes, it was not the same.

"Me too Alex" She grinned, laughing when he dropped her down.

"I am having a dinner party tonight at my house because I really want to introduce you all to someone, can you come?" They all nodded, knowing they had no plans.

"It's at 7. Thank you all so much. I need to try and find Lexie so I will see you all later"

"She is in OR3 with Mark" Alex called after her, Meredith thanking him as she jogged off. She went straight to the gallery, wanting to surprise her when she wasn't operating on someone in case she stabbed her with a scalpel. She had made sure a nurse paged Bailey to the gallery before going up, needing to see the woman face to face.

"Well, look at you" She turned at the familiar voice, standing opposite Bailey who was in the doorway.

"Hi" Meredith smiled, Bailey rolling her eyes at her.

"Well don't just stand there" She laughed, Meredith going up and hugging her, Bailey sighing deeply into her neck.

"I am going to regret saying this but I have missed you Grey" She laughed, Meredith feeling tears in her eyes as she pulled away.

"I have missed you too Dr Bailey" They both looked down at the two operating doctors, Lexie working well on her sutures, Meredith in awe of her technique.

"She has come along so much" Meredith whispered, Bailey nodding.

"Just like her sister" Meredith looked back at Bailey who was smiling to herself.

"Are you busy tonight? I would really like to introduce you to someone and I am having a dinner party so, I would like it if you came- it's at 7pm"

"Of course, you haven't erm- met another man have you?" Meredith bellowed, putting her hand over her mouth knowing that loud enough noise could be heard downstairs, not wanting to alert the two of her presence yet"

"I am still married to Derek don't worry. This is a lot better" She nodded, telling her she will be there.

"Can you do me a favour, keep them in the OR when they are done?" Bailey nodded, heading down to them. Not five minutes later she heard Bailey's voice, telling them that the chief wanted to see them and to wait in the OR when the patient was done. They sounded confused and scared, Meredith giggling to herself as she watched them finish the surgery. Once they were done, the patient was taken away and they cleared out the OR, it eerily empty as she watched them stand an await the _chief's_ arrival. She sighed heavily and headed down the stairs slowly, whispering comforting words to herself as she prepared herself for the blow.

"Now or never"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so chapter 10 only got 2 reviews, which is kinda worrying... I don't know the site might be playing up like last time but, still, it concerns me when I don't get as many reviews as other chapters.**

 **But anyway, that is not going to stop me from posting so, here I am!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please, don't forget to review!**

"Why do you think the chief want's to see us? I mean, he has been away working on a case in Boston" Lexie asked worried, taking Mark's hand to calm her nerves.

"Maybe he wants to congratulate us? I mean, I don't know what for but, we haven't done anything wrong have we?" Lexie shook her head, her hand shaking in Mark's. As they saw a figure outside the door they both tenses up, standing up right, dropping each others hand. The door slowly opened, Lexie's jaw dropping when she saw her sister walk in, a nervous smile on her face.

"I know I am not the chief but, Bailey didn't know how else to keep you in here" She shrugged awkwardly, the two staring at her in shock. Nobody spoke, Meredith holding her hands behind her back to try and stop them shaking, knowing that Lexie would be the most mad about her running.

"So, should I leave?" She asked after a while, Lexie snapping out of her frozen state, running up and wrapping herself around Meredith, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Is this real?"

"As real as you want it to be" She replied, sinking into her little sisters hold happily, a shaky sigh escaping her lips.

"I have missed you so much Meredith"

"Not as much as I have missed you Lexie. I never stopped thinking about you" They eventually pulled away, Meredith turning to Mark who jumped at her, picking her up in a huge man hug.

"Big Grey I am so happy to see you!" He expressed happily, Meredith grinning as he dropped her.

"It's good to see you Mark" She replied sincerely, Lexie coming up so she could have another hug, her emotions a mess as she took in Meredith.

"How long have you been back? Who else have you seen? Did Derek call? What happened?"

"The case that everyone went to work on in Boston happened to be in the hospital I was working at and was my case. It was inevitable that we would cross paths. But, me and Derek have sorted things and I am back home now- it's been a rough week but I think everything is going to be okay" She told them, Lexie regretting not going with them when they offered.

"Please don't ever leave me again" She cried, Meredith not helping herself as she hugged her again, Lexie letting out a muffled sob in her neck.

"I am never going to leave you alone like that ever again. I promise. I am so sorry for hiding like that, I was selfish and I know you have been hurting but I am back now. I am not going anywhere" She said, Lexie nodding slowly as she pulled away again.

"I am having a dinner party tonight at 7pm, can you both make it?" They both nodded, Meredith wondering if Lexie would come home with here straight away.

"Would you mind coming straight home with me, I really want to introduce you all to someone but, I want you to be the first" Lexie frowned, nodding her head as she kissed Mark goodbye, heading to the residents lounge to grab her things.

"I will see you at 7 Mark?" He nodded, giving her another hug.

"I really have missed you" He said, Meredith smiling sadly.

"Same here Mark. I mean, I was just not complete without my other slutty mistress" She laughed, him wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they left. He went his own way while Meredith met Lexie, them leaving together.

"Should I be nervous? Am I dressed appropriately?" Meredith laughed, nodding her head as they climbed into the car.

"She is going to love your sweatshirt" Lexie looked down at her sweatshirt, a large unicorn head on it, a small smile on her face.

"So it's a she?" Meredith nodded, them taking the short drive to her mothers old house. She spotted everyone's cars, Lexie waving to Callie who was carrying in a box.

"Hey Callie! Is she upstairs?"

"Yeah she is waiting very patiently in your room" Meredith ushered Lexie inside, Derek spotting her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Lexie" He said nervously, Meredith raising an eyebrow at her sister to be nice.

"Hey Derek" She replied shortly with a small smile, Meredith excepting the response, taking her hand ushering her upstairs.

"I need you to close your eyes okay? I just, keep an open mind?" Lexie frowned and nodded, Meredith guiding her up the stairs when she closed her eyes. She stopped her outside her bedroom, telling her to wait as she opened the door. She found Georgia standing on her bed looking at the large tumour that was drew on the wall, her head tilted in thought.

"Georgia" Meredith whispered, the little girl turning around quickly, a large smile on her face.

"Mommy, is Lex here?" She asked equally as quiet, Meredith nodded, getting her down off the bed.

"She is, she has her eyes closed for the surprise so stay quiet a second while I bring in her" She nodded, her smile growing when she watched her mom open the door, grabbing Lexie's hand, guiding her into the room.

"If you are introducing me to your pet spider I am going to kill you" Lexie said slowly, Meredith laughing as she led her sisters hand out, nodding to Georgia to shake it. Lexie felt her face relax when a small hand grabbed hers, shaking it up and down lightly.

"Sweetie, why don't you introduce yourself to my friend" Meredith guided Lexie to crouch down, telling her to keep her eyes closed.

"My name is Georgia Grey, it nice to meet you" She said shyly, Lexie slowly opening her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Introduce yourself back" Meredith whispered to Lexie who let out a gurgled laugh, shaking her hand a little more.

"I'm Lexie Grey, it is really nice to meet you too" She looked up to Meredith who had shimmering eyes, looking back at Georgia who was looking at her sweatshirt in awe.

"I like unicorns as well" She muttered, tracing the rainbow horn on the unicorn.

"Unicorns are the best" Lexie replied, Georgia nodding.

"Is this my auntie Lex mommy?" Georgia asked, looking up at Meredith who nodded, Lexie's heart fluttering.

"I am your auntie Lex" Lexie said, Georgia wrapping her small arms around her neck, Lexie falling to her knees, not even bothered to stop the tears that continuously rolled down her cheeks.

"I finally hug you. I been waiting to hug you" Georgia expressed happily into Lexie's neck, Lexie letting out a laugh, Georgia pulling away, frowning at the tears on her auntie's cheeks.

"Why you cry?"

"They are happy tears sweetie, very very very happy tears" Lexie expressed with a chocked sob, Meredith kneeling on the floor with them, her own face red with tears.

"You both cry happy tears?" She asked looking between the two, smiling when they nodded.

"Happy tears are really good" She exclaimed, wrapping them both up in a hug, Lexie and Meredith head to head with Georgia in the middle.

"Thank you so much. She is perfect Meredith" Lexie cried, Meredith smiling at her sister.

"I love you Lexie, so much"

"I love you too Mere"

"I love everyone too!" Georgia popped up in the middle happily, them all laughing. Callie, Derek and Cristina stood in the doorway watching the interaction, tears in their eyes as the three say in a huddle on the floor. Everything was coming together at last.

 **So this is short and cute, but after the dinner party in the next chapter things are going to go a little, awry... Whoops :D.**

 **Anyway, until then, don't forget to drop me a review! Please**


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith helped Georgia get ready, digging out an outfit from one of the many boxes of clothes they had brought home.

"Mommy?" Meredith looked up, Georgia standing in front of her in one of her large tops.

"Yeah sweetie?" She continued digging in the box, grinning when she found her pink tutu dress and matching converse.

"Will you friends like me?"

"Oh sweetie, my friends are going to love you!" Meredith cooed, picking her up and putting her on the bed. Derek was in the doorway watching them, neither of them spotting him.

"But, why did they not see me when I was a baby? We never see them before and I 3 year old" She said with her brow furrowed, Meredith sighing heavily.

"That was my fault sweetie. I didn't want anybody to know about you because I ran away before you were born, and I was scared to come home"

"Why you scare?"

"I was scared because, I made a huge mistake and I made a lot of people angry. So, I moved away for a while and then I found out I was having you and instead of being brave and coming back home, I stayed hiding"

"Was daddy mad?"

"He was very mad, but he had the right to be. I was very naughty in work, but I fixed my mess and everything is okay now. Nobody is mad at me and everyone is going to love you" She smiled, tying the last lace on her little shoes, standing her up to fix her hair.

"Can I have hair in piggy tail like princess" Meredith laughed, nodding her head.

"Of course you can, princess" She kissed her neck making her laugh, Derek jumping when Callie come up behind him.

"It's rude to listen in" She whispered, pulling him away so they weren't heard.

"She is remarkable" He gushed happily, Callie smiling at how in awe he was over his child.

"She really is, takes after her mom" He nodded in agreement, knowing that for a woman who was easily scared away she was handling everything that hit her well. They left them to finish getting ready, hearing the door going downstairs.

"People are arriving, I am going to make sure everyone is here so you can meet everyone all at once okay?"

"Okay mommy" Georgia grinned, looking at herself in the mirror, twirling around as the tutu flared out. Meredith checked her hair before running down the stairs, spotting Bailey, Mark and Arizona in the doorway, little Sofia hand in hand with Arizona.

"Meredith" Sofia cooed happily, Mere picking up the little black haired beauty, kissing her cheek. She shared a hug with Arizona who held up a bottle of wine, Meredith grinning.

"No change Arizona" She laughed, smiling happily when her and Callie shares a kiss, Sofia kissing Meredith back on the cheek before getting down, running to Callie.

"I'm really glad you guys made it" Meredith said as Bailey and Mark hung up their coats.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world! Where did you steal my girlfriend to?" Mark asked with a smirk, grinning when Lexie come out of the kitchen to greet him. Her face was still slightly blotchy, causing Mark to frown.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's great" Lexie exclaimed, kissing him on the lips quickly, ushering him into the living room. Bailey made herself comfy, Meredith just waiting on April, Alex and Jackson who showed in a group a few minutes later. When everyone was settled in the living room, they all hushed up when Derek and Meredith stood before them all, Meredith's hands sweating nervously.

"Do you want me to go and get her?" Derek offered, Meredith nodding, watching as he headed up the stairs. Everyone observed her with curiosity, wondering what could have gotten her so nervous.

"Breathe" Callie mouthed to her, Meredith taking in a deep breath, smiling nervously. She turned again when she heard Derek coming down the stairs, his laughing making everyone grin. Meredith watched Georgia shy into herself slightly when Derek put her down, Derek standing in everyone's view.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" Meredith whispered to her, Georgia shaking her head, stepping out slowly.

"My name is Georgia Grey, and this my mommy and this my daddy" She expressed slowly, Arizona jumping in excitement.

"Oh my God! Meredith" She cooed happily, climbing over both Alex and Callie to shake the little girls hand.

"My name is Arizona!" Georgia scrunched up her nose happily, a small giggle leaving her mouth.

"You has cute name" She said, Arizona blushing in amazement, crouching down to her level.

"I think your name is cuter" Bailey was next to greet the child, Alex standing by Meredith, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You know, calling her after 007 is rather insulting" He whispered, them watching everyone introduce themselves, Arizona not wanting to let go of her little hand.

"Yeah well, two Alex's is just too confusing. Besides, can't really name her after her godfather can I?" His face lit up, pulling away from her to look her in the eye.

"I'm her godfather?"

"She has a lot of godparents, this entire room is her family" Meredith exclaimed to him, everyone listening in, feeling grateful to be apart of her life at last. Cristina come up and joined her two intern friends, Meredith being in the middle, leaning her head on Cristina's shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean, Cristina is a cute name as well" She said, her and Alex laughing when Meredith groaned.

"God help me George" She muttered to herself, looking up slightly, knowing that somewhere he was watching them, a silly grin on his face.

"Don't help her George" Alex whispered back, Cristina breaking out into a loud laugh, Meredith smacking her arm.

"Mommy, you have that smile on you face again" Georgia stated, the little one hand in hand with Arizona and April who were gushing over her tutu.

"It's because I am really happy princess" Meredith said, kneeling down for her to run up to her, wrapping her arms around her neck, tugging at her to pick her up. Alex played with her hands happily, Meredith kissing her cheek.

"You friends are the best" She whispered loudly into her ear, everyone grinning.

"They aren't just our friends baby, they are our family" Meredith replied, Georgia wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"We have good family"

"Yeah, we have a really good family!"

 **I am so sorry this chapter is so small, I just thought that it should be short and cute before I flash forward a little bit. Things are about to get bumpy for the huge family!**

 **Also, I am just going to take this moment to express my concern for my readers. As some of you know, I have indeed published a Mer/Mark story, and as I understand not everyone is going to be a fan, I was awfully upset by some responses judging me personally as a writer and not just the story. I myself miss out stories because of the ship, but I would never judge a writer for their decisions. Personally, I was not a fan of Mer/Mark at first, but my feelings changed and as much as I am not expecting yours to, a little appreciation would be great. All I am saying right now is, I was highly upset by some responses and thought better of some of my fans, that is all.**

 **But, saying that, anyone who is following both this story and My Girl, thank you so much for your positive reviews on both stories, they mean the world to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter up but here I am! I am just going to get on with it so, enjoy!**

Meredith rolled in just past 10pm after a hard night at the hospital. It had been over 9 months since she had come home, the ride not being as smooth as she would have liked. Not long after Haley had come from Boston, they had a run in with Derek's mother who of course had known of Meredith's and Georgia's situation, leaving her and Derek at an awkward stage.

 _"Hey Mere, I was thinking of inviting my mom over, you know, to meet Georgia"_ _Derek shouted from the kitchen into the living area, Meredith sitting on the couch with Haley. Haley sniggered slightly, Meredith hushing her as Derek come into the room with 3 cups of coffee. He awkwardly placed them on the table, Haley reaching for hers straight away._

 _"Thank's Derek" She grinned, Meredith frowning at her as Derek sat next to her._

 _"What do you think?" He asked, Meredith cringing slightly._

 _"That would be great yeah! When would you want her to come around?" Derek grinned, but it turned upside down slightly, Meredith pulling away from him._

 _"She is already here isn't she?" Derek nodded slightly, Meredith sighing._

 _"She will be here within the hour" On that, the doorbell went, Haley and Meredith jumping up when Derek went to the door._

 _"You are screwed" Haley whispered, Meredith panicking when she heard Georgia slowly making her way down the stairs._

 _"Hey mom!" Derek greeted happily, Carolyn stepping in through the door with her small suitcase. Before anyone could speak, Georgia's voice echoed around the house, everyone watching Derek's face drop._

 _"Grandma Car" She exclaimed, Carolyn rounding Derek to greet the little one at the bottom of the stairs._

 _"Wait? How does she know who you are?" Derek asked, Carolyn picking her up, turning around. They all stood in the hallway, daring someone to speak first._

 _"Meredith?" Derek then turned to Mere who was looking at Carolyn with wide eyes._

 _"Well, she, erm? We may have bumped into each other a few times in Boston" Meredith managed to get out, Derek turning to his mother again._

 _"And you never told me?" He shouted, Haley cringing._

 _"I told her not to Derek! That wasn't her fault" Meredith argued back, Derek shooting her a look._

 _"But she knew and she never even hinted. She knew about my daughter before I did! She had more part in her life than I did Meredith!"_

 _"Don't start shouting about that now! I thought you were moving on past that!"_

 _"Oh you expect me to sidestep this do you? Seriously?" They all went silent, Georgia speaking up quietly._

 _"Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously, biting at the end of her nail. Meredith glared Derek out as she approached Carolyn, taking Georgia from her arms._

 _"No sweetie, you did nothing wrong at all"_

 _"All shouting" She whispered, Carolyn staring at Derek in shock._

 _"No sweetie, I think you and me should go for a walk. Give daddy some time to think about using his indoor voice a bit more" Meredith snapped, grabbing her house keys, slamming the door shut behind her._

 _"Derek, how could you do that?" Carolyn shot, Derek running his hand through his hair._

 _"I need to go and get them" He muttered, running out the door after Meredith. Carolyn took the moment to wrap Haley up in her arms._

 _"I am so sorry I couldn't make it to Joe's funeral sweetie"_

 _"No it's okay! It was sudden, but we read your speech out- it was beautiful. He would have loved it" She said with a smile, the two pulling away when Meredith stormed back in the door, going straight upstairs. Haley jumped when she heard a door slam shut, Derek and Georgia coming back in, Georgia with her head on Derek's shoulder._

 _"All I said was that I didn't trust them walking around in the dark" Derek said, Carolyn sighing heavily._

 _"You basically said you don't trust Mere to protect her" Haley said with a sidewards frown, the woman taking Georgia to sit on the couch._

 _"It's okay Derek" She said, nodding in the direction of the stairs. Him and Carolyn went up slowly, Carolyn grabbing his sweatshirt slightly at the top of the stairs._

 _"I chose not to tell you, do not take this out on her after everything you two have survived these past two months" He sighed, nodding his head._

Although it took Derek a while to get Meredith out of the bathroom, they managed to make amends and eventually, she let him back into the bedroom so they could share the same bed. After that, things seemed to only go upwards.

She threw her bag on the holder, going into the living room. She smiled at the sight of Derek asleep with Georgia also asleep on his lap. Haley was sitting awkwardly on the floor, her head resting on Derek's chest. She was flicking aimlessly through the TV channels, having not noticed Meredith.

"What are you doing?" Meredith whispered, Haley jumping slightly.

"Gina is asleep in my bed and they are taking over the couch" She whispered back, standing up, ushering Meredith out of the living room.

"Why is Gina in your bed?"

"She came over crying her eyes out because her boyfriend broke up with her and I was comforting her with ice cream and films and she passed out and is taking over the entire bed so I came and sat with Derek and Georgia who eventually fell asleep as well"

"How can she be taking over your entire bed?" Mere asked, Haley pushing her into her bedroom, Gina's snore echoing around Meredith's pounding head. Gina was spread out on the double bed, DVD cases spread around her legs, a tub of ice cream melting slowly in her arms.

"Maybe we should take the tub off her?" Meredith whispered, pointing at the ice cream but Haley shook her head, guiding her out the room.

"Already tried, it is glued in her hands and I am not waking that emotional wreck up!" Meredith sniggered slightly to herself, knowing that she would have been home sooner if it wasn't for her meeting with Richard.

"Why are you home so late anyway? I thought your shift finished at 8" Haley asked, quietly making her and Meredith a coffee in the kitchen.

"I had a meeting with Richard. He wants me and Bailey to take on a transplant in Dallas, so I might be gone for a few days next week. He didn't even want me to take it but, how could I not. I mean, it's huge for me" Haley cringed slightly, but Meredith never noticed, the woman placing her head on the table, closing her eyes over.

"Oh yeah? When next week?"

"Probably Wednesday through to Sunday. This poor guy needs new everything. New bowel, kidney, liver. It's all being transported to him over next week and we have to get them in the second them come"

"But, you won't be here for your birthday!" Haley complained, knowing that Meredith was 37 on Thursday next week and Derek was planning a huge party for her, though it was a lot bigger than she was anticipating.

"Yeah I know, that is why I am not looking forward to telling Derek. But, this man has been waiting for the right parts for so long, and we can't make him wait longer just because I am 37. I mean, it's only one birthday anyway, I will have others" Haley placed the cup of coffee next to her, Meredith sighing as she took in the scent happily. They drank their coffee in silence, Meredith announcing that she should get Georgia into her bedroom so Haley could have the couch. Haley offered to pick Georgia up and take her upstairs, the child not even fussing as she carried her slowly up to her bedroom. Meredith shook Derek awake who jumped, feeling his chest anxiously.

"She was just here, where is she?" Meredith placed a kiss on his lips to calm him, Derek leaning into it happily.

"Haley took her to bed, which is where I think we should go" She winked, Derek laughing, taking her hand. They met Haley at the top of the stairs who quietly shut Georgia's door, turning to them with a smile.

"She is still out, I will have your coffee's ready in the morning as per usual" She smiled, Meredith wishing her goodnight, Derek following her into the bedroom. He climbed straight into bed, watching as Meredith slowly got changed. She has her back to him, the woman still slightly conscious of the scar on her chest.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that is?" He asked quietly, Meredith shaking her head.

"It's nothing to worry about, it was from the birth" She replied shortly, stretching out as she put her top on.

"So, I need to tell you something" She said slowly, Derek frowning, sitting up.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing major, it's just- Richard is hosting this transplant in Dallas next week and me and Bailey are going to go. I may be gone a few days" He nodded slightly, Meredith cringing.

"Okay, so how long?"

"Probably Wednesday to Sunday" He sat straight up, shaking his head.

"No you aren't going" She rolled her eyes, tying her hair up in a scruffy pony tail.

"You're being unreasonable"

"No Meredith, I have missed 3 of your birthdays, I am not about to miss another because of our job!"

"We can celebrate it after I get back. I don't see what is so wrong about me doing this, it's huge for me! First Richard tried to talk me out of it, then Haley and now of course, you!"

"Because we want to see you on your birthday Meredith!"

"No Derek, you are being selfish here. I need this for my career and just because this will make me look a little better than I do now you are all in for stopping me"

"It isn't about the job Mere it's about us" He tried to argue, Meredith scoffing.

"I have to do this"

"No, you have to stay here" He shot back, Meredith raising her eyebrows at him.

"Really? What- are you not giving me a choice? Are you going to make me?"

"Meredith don't be like that" He groaned, Meredith laughings slightly.

"No Derek, I will be like that because I have every right. Ever since I got back I have had to work myself back up again. I was chief of general in Boston, I was respected by every single doctor, but now that I am back here, I am the neurosurgeons wife, I am Ellis Grey's daughter, I am not Meredith Grey! And this, this will make me look good, this will start to build my career back up again here in Seattle- I need this Derek, why can't you understand that!"

"Every time, it always comes down to the fact you think I downgrade you"

"Because you do! You don't mean to Derek but you do! You are the surgeon with the successful clinical trial and the enthusiasm in Alzheimer's- oh who's wife ruined his break through may I add. You are the head of neuro and the best neuro guy in the country and who am I? I am the intern who screwed her attending! That is what my reputation is here Derek, and that isn't anyones fault but it's fact! I need to do things like this to make myself look like an actual human being within the hospital, and you are stopping me from doing that!" She grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door, Derek jumping out the bed to go after her.

"Where are you going Meredith?"

"I am going back to the hospital. I am not arguing with you tonight" She whispered harshly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Meredith come back to bed! We can talk about this"

"No Derek, you don't talk, you argue and you want to be right, and I can't do that right now" She went for the door, grabbing her bag as she slammed it shut, Haley standing from the couch, greeting Derek in the hall way.

"She told you about the surgery huh?" He sighed heavily, grabbing his phone from the living area.

"I am going to kill Richard"

 **Oh no! Drama in the Merder household! The next chapter isn't going to be much better so, hold onto your scrub caps guys!**

 **Don't forget to review and also, I am holding a competition! If anyone can guess what Derek's surprise is, you win a oneshot of your choose! So, DM your ideas on what you think the surprise is and I will announce the winner in the next chapter :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is just short and cute! Like really short but I am dragging it out till the thing happens ;)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

Derek and Meredith hadn't shared many words in the next couple of days, the only conversations being shared due to Georgia starting them. Nobody had said anything about Meredith spending more time at the hospital, not wanting to share a bed with Derek.

"Has she said anything about the surgery?" Bailey asked him as they stood by the OR board, Derek shaking his head.

"Well, she has a go back ready to leave so I think she is still going. Her surprise is ruined!" He complained quietly, Bailey sighing knowing he had worked hard and it wasn't going to plan. He was going to unravel it all on her birthday but now she wasn't going to be here.

"I can physically stop her going, I can tell her I don't want her"

"And then she will actually hate you. It's not really a win-win situation" She nodded, looking around wondering where his wife was.

"Where is she today?"

"She is bringing Georgia in soon because she wants to watch over my surgery. Meredith is going to sit in the gallery with her and April" Gina come up behind Derek, tapping his shoulder with a smile.

"Hi Gina" Derek smiled, Gina greeted Bailey who was about to go into surgery, telling Derek she will speak to him later.

"How are you and Meredith today?"

"The same, has she said anything to you?" She shook her head, staring at the OR board.

"I tried to stop her as well, so I think she isn't speaking to most people. She had a huge argument with Cristina yesterday as well" Derek sighed, shaking his head.

"I am just going to do the whole surprise thing when she gets back, because clearly she isn't going to give in" Just on that, they heard Georgia laughing, Gina turning to see Meredith and her coming around the corner.

"Hey princess!" Gina expressed happily, Georgia jumping into her arms.

"I see dad be hero today" She exclaimed, Derek laughing, tickling her cheeks.

"Guess what? Gina is gonna be a hero too with me" Gina nodded her head, Georgia wiggling excitedly.

"Yay! Everyone hero!"

"Do you think I can take her the scrub room real quick to show her before she goes to the gallery?" Gina asked Meredith who nodded, looking at Derek as Georgia and Gina skipped away through the OR doors.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Derek asked Meredith, frowning when he noticed her rubbing at her chest annoyingly.

"Oh so, you want me to go now?" She shot back, Derek rolling his eyes.

"You aren't giving me much of a choice" She smirked slightly knowing he was right, nodding slowly.

"I guess you're right. I am really sorry" She admitted, Derek sighing.

"I know, I just had plans" She looked up at him, frowning.

"I hate parties, you know that" He laughed, nodding his head.

"I know you do, but this was different, but it's okay. It can wait" She smiled, glad he was being a little more understanding. He couldn't help but stare at her hand which continued to rub her chest, him taking it in his hand.

"Is your chest bothering you?" She pulled her hand out of his, scrunching her nose.

"It's fine. Come on, you have a surgery to get to" She said, going to get Georgia, Derek looking after her.

* * *

Georgia looked down at the OR in awe, watching as Derek headed up to the patient who was under.

"Does it hurt the man?" She asked April as she jumped up on her knew, April shaking her head.

"See that long tube coming out the mans mouth?" Georgia nodded, spotting it straight away.

"That tube is pumping something into him that makes him numb. That means he can't feel any of it. He is just asleep, and then he wakes up all better" Meredith smiled, watching as they interacted. She turned when Arizona and Callie came into the gallery, Georgia spotting them with a grin.

"Hi beautiful" Arizona said with a smile, Georgia waving.

"We watching my daddy be hero with Gina" She told them, Callie sitting next to Mere as Arizona sat by April and Georgia.

"What if he flat lines?" Callie asked, Meredith having already thought ahead.

"She thinks the flat line means the patient is having a dream. That doctors panic because their dream can make their bodies do things that effect surgery"

"That is really smart" She smiled, nodding her head.

"Joe come up with it. He said they watched a film where someone flat lined and she was confused by it, so he came up with it on the spot"

"Sofia hasn't asked the question yet, I know what to tell her now" Mere nodded, sighing heavily.

"Is it bad that I am going on this surgery with Bailey tomorrow? I mean, I know Derek had a plan for my birthday but, I couldn't turn this down""

"What time are you and Bailey due back on Sunday?" April asked, looking at Meredith as Arizona picked Georgia up, holding her up to see the OR better.

"I think about 3 in the afternoon. The last organ comes at 9am"

"Mommy saving someone in a state" Georgia told them all loudly, Arizona laughing.

"Yeah she is, mommy is being a superhero with auntie Bailey" Meredith leaned her head on Callie's shoulder, sighing heavily.

"Am I wrong to take this? To leave her on my birthday" Callie sighed, resting her head atop of Mere's.

"She knows you are saving people, she understands. Derek on the other hand-"

"Think's I am being selfish"

"You're saving someone's life. He will understand sooner or later" April replied, Callie giving her a look without Meredith noticing, April cringing.

"But I mean, it is your birthday" Meredith looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, April smiling innocently.

"You all think I should stay don't you" They all shared a look, Arizona looking at Meredith being the one to answer.

"We think, that none of us have seen you in 3 years and this is like our first birthday with you, and you aren't the only one throwing it away, it's us who are as well" Meredith sighed, running her hand down her face.

"You look stressed" Callie said sarcastically making Meredith laugh.

"Well, I feel it"


	15. Chapter 15

**I have been so inactive OMG I am so sorry.**

 **Okay basically I was visiting a University that is like 2 and a half hours away from my home and was staying over for 3 nights so I was there from Wednesday to Saturday and, even though I had wifi and everything, it is not the easiest trying to use this website on an IPAD air and also trying to get ideas down when feeling hella home sick. I was going to try and write yesterday but my sister hogged the computer all day watching youtube videos and by the time she went to bed, it was 10pm and I was shattered.**

 **Okay so, enough details on why I have not been here and more on the story at hand.**

 **So, this chapter basically starts when Meredith and Bailey go to Dallas and then skips to their last day when they are due home. The situation that happens that will make sense when you read is very unrealistic and I know it would never happen but, for the sake of the story line and cliffhanger I have thrown at you, it had to be done.**

 **Woah, did I say cliffhanger? Whoops, I did! Sorry not sorry... Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the quicker ya'll will get the next chapter!**

Meredith picked up Georgia giving her a hug, Georgia burying her head into Meredith's neck.

"Call every night?" The little girl asked, Meredith nodding.

"I will call every chance I get, I promise! You be a very good girl for daddy"

"She will, we have loads of fun things planned!" He said with a smirk, Georgia nodding her head. Derek had taken the next week off so he could be with Georgia and also be with Meredith when she gets home.

"We are gonna camp on sofa, eat mash-mallows, drink cocoa, watch disney- it so much fun!" Georgia expressed loudly, Derek laughing as Meredith put her down.

"Well I hope you save some mash-mallows and cocoa for me!" She said, Derek wrapping her up in his arms.

"You will have loads of mash-mallows when you get back" Georgia replied, Bailey kissing her head as a goodbye.

"Is it too late for me to talk you out of this?" Derek asked one last time, Meredith laughing.

"I'm afraid so, are you going to be okay?"

"We will be great! Go and rock those surgeries okay, and then get straight back to us"

"I love you" She whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too" He whispered back, squeezing her hand before she and Bailey headed out the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bailey asked Meredith one last time, her sigh being the only answer as she climbed into the cab.

* * *

They finally sutured up the man for the final time, Meredith grinning widely through her scrub mask.

"We did it Bailey, we actually did it!" Meredith exclaimed with a laugh, Bailey smiling at how happy the woman had gotten as they finished their final surgery.

"Yes we did"

"He is finally going to have a normal life, we gave this man his life back" She felt her eyes watering as she stared at his face, them all taking a moment to appreciate the work they had done over the weeks.

"Grey, are you ready to head home and see your little girl?"

"Am I ever!" She laughed, the two sharing hand shakes withe the operating team and the chief of the hospital before heading out to scrub out and get their things ready.

"I can't believe we did it" Meredith whispered quietly as they took off their gear, Bailey rubbing her back.

"You did exceptional work these past few days Meredith" She commented sincerely, Meredith smiling. They left the room and gathered their things from the locker room they had been provided upon arrival, heading down to the reception area. Just as they got to the elevator, Bailey's phone went off, the chief's number coming up on screen.

"Chief?"

 _"Bailey, how is the surgery going?"_

"Me and Grey just finished, we are heading to the airport now"

 _"We have a small problem, the jet is having technical issues and might not be able to take off till tomorrow- and the only flights we could find on such short notice were one's from Oklahoma"_

"Damnit!" Meredith looked over at Bailey with a frown, her face down.

"What's wrong?"

"The plan is having technical difficulties, the only flight they can get us for today is from Oklahoma" Meredith shook her head, having her hopes high on seeing Georgia and Derek today.

"Can't we just drive there? It's 10.30 now, it takes about 3 hours to drive to Oklahoma and then we fly which is 4 hours. We will get home for 5 at the latest" Meredith offered, Bailey raising her eyebrows.

"We could do that, a car service could easily do that, and then pick up the car" Bailey explained, Meredith nodding her head, pulling out her phone to make some calls.

 _"Will you both be okay?"_

"Yes, book the flight and we will head off as soon as the car gets here" They hung up, Meredith having a car outside the hospital for 11am.

"Do you want me to drive?" Meredith offered, knowing Bailey had been up most of the night before monitoring the kidney from the last donor patient a hospital across from the one they were working from.

"We will swap after and hour" Meredith nodded, Bailey hoping into the drivers seat. The drive dragged, Meredith watching the minutes slowly tick by as they drove along the forest road. Bailey sat reading a book, sitting up when an hour had passed. Meredith seemed to be in a daze driving, Bailey looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Meredith jumped slightly, the silence having settled on her.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine" She smiled, Bailey rolling her eyes.

"Pull over, it's my turn to drive" Meredith nodded, pulling the car over, her and Bailey jumping out. Meredith's phone began to go off in her pocket, her looking down to see Derek calling her.

"Take a minute and stretch your legs" Bailey offered, Meredith nodding her head again as she answered, standing at the side of the car.

 _"Meredith? You never called to tell me about the plane!"_ She cringed slightly at Derek's tone, knowing she should have called but it spaced her mind.

"I know, I am so sorry. I just wanted to get there and get home as soon as possible"

 _"You still should have called me Meredith! I have to wait longer now, I was going to meet you at the airport, I had plans"_

"You seem to have a lot of plans lately Derek? Sorry that I am such an inconvenience on you" She snapped, Bailey trying not to listen through the open window at her raised tone.

 _"Don't play it like you're the victim Meredith! I missed your birthday and now I am having to figure my own way around your life because you forget to tell me! It's not fair!"_

"I told you I was sorry Derek! But no, Derek Shepherd doesn't accept apologises because his head is just too big to hold them"

 _"Oh, so now I am the big headed one! Says the woman who missed her own birthday with her family for a surgery"_

"So you aren't as understanding as I thought, that is just great! You know that if this was you, I would not hold it against you, but clearly the consideration doesn't run both ways for us does it"

 _"Meredith seriously?"_

"You know what Derek, I am tired of the arguing. I am tired of you holding ever small mistake I have ever made against me. I will text you when I am at the airport" She hung up, pushing her phone into her pocket angrily, burying her head in her hands. She took a few seconds to calm down, sighing heavily before climbing into the car, Bailey staring at the wheel awkwardly.

"Just drive Bailey" Meredith muttered, Bailey turning to look at her.

"You should have told him"

"I know I should have! But I just, want to get home- I wish I hadn't have even taken this"

"Why don't you just tell him that, tell him you regret it"

"And give him the satisfaction, never" Bailey laughed, Meredith breaking out into a small smile.

"I think you have been around me too much"

"Well, you basically raised me" Meredith said, still laughing slightly despite Bailey stopping to look at her.

"You think that of me? That I was the one who raised you?" Meredith frowned, nodding her head.

"Ellis was never the mothering type, so coming to this job and having someone like you mothering me in the subtlest way possible was nice"

"You never told me that before"

"Why would I give you the satisfaction?" Meredith joked, Bailey laughing out loud, getting ready to put the car into drive.

"You, Meredith Grey, are something else" Her and Meredith were too busy laughing to notice the car speeding around the corner, neither of them having the time to brace themselves before smashing into their side, sending the SUV they had rented rolling down the forest hills they were driving along. Meredith tried to hold her body against the chair as best she could as the car rolled, her head connecting with the windshield plunging her into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Woah I left ya'll on a bad cliffhanger didn't I? I am so sorry for that!**

 **Okay so, let's just get on with it shall we...**

Bailey cringed as the world around her spun out of control. She blinked furiously to try and bring the world back to normal, the spinning slowly coming to a stop. Once her eyes were back in focus, the next overwhelming sense to take over her was smell. She smelt burning metal and coppery blood and the forest. She frowned, taking in her surroundings. They were in the woods. Next she needed to assess herself. She sighed heavily as she felt the seatbelt pressing against her chest, slowly unclipping it once she was sure the car was the right way up. She felt a large pressure lift off her chest, wincing at the pain that followed. She could most definitely have cracked ribs, but her breathing seemed to be pain free so she knew that meant her lungs were clear of puncture, well, she hoped. She felt her ridged abdomen which meant there could possibly be some internal bleeding but that could wait. She checked her legs and was happy to see they weren't trapped- that meant she could get out! Once she was sure she could move her legs properly, she looked around to locate her phone, grinning when she found the IPhone face down on the back seat, praying to God it had survived the horrific crash.

"Please don't be broken, please don't be broken" She chanted as she leant back and reached out for her, grasping it in her hands. She turned it over, laughing out loud at the only slightly cracked screen. She pressed the button, frowning at the image that come up on the screen. This was not her phone. She let out a gasp, turning to the passenger seat.

"Meredith!" The seat was empty. Bailey scrambled to get out the car, pushing the door open with all her strength. Once she was standing, she had to balance herself before looking around, the site causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably. The car was on all fours but completely destroyed. The windshield was gone as was most of the car roof and the windows. The trees in which the car had destroyed on its was down were all bent sideways, showing the very steep and dangerous pathway to freedom. About three meters from where she was standing there was a stream, which could possibly lead them somewhere if they followed it. But that was the thing- _we._ Where was Meredith?

"Meredith! Meredith!" Bailey started walking slowly around the car, calling Meredith's name multiple times only to receive no answer. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked back down at the phone. Her wallpaper was a picture of Derek, herself, Georgia, Meredith and Lexie which had been taken not long after she had returned from Boston. For Bailey's birthday Georgia had presented her with a picture frame with the exact picture in, exclaiming it was her mommy's favourite so that made it everyone's favourite. Bailey had it copied so the picture was now pinned on the noticeboard in the attending lounge and was also in the photo frame on her fireplace. Bailey was ripped from her mind when she heard her name being called. She looked around, frowning when things went silent.

 _"Bailey! Damnit"_ She heard it again.

"Meredith?" She shouted louder, hearing a laugh somewhere.

 _"Bailey where are you?"_

"Where are _you?"_ It was a better question considering she was nowhere near the car.

 _"I am behind a big oak tree- erm- I would come to you but I am staring at my fibula which I don't think is a good thing"_ Bailey cringed, looking around for an oak tree but she wasn't very educated on nature. She opted for the largest tree in the proximity, slowly making her way towards it. Much to her approval, it was the right tree as she saw Meredith hunched up against the back, but then she saw her condition, and it was not good.

"Oh Meredith" She whispered, Meredith turning her head slightly to see Bailey, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I am really glad you're okay" She whispered, Bailey kneeling down at her side to take in her state properly. She had a large cut on her head which was drawing a lot of blood, her fibula was sticking out of her right leg not to mention a large cut on her left. Her wrist looked broken but she had managed to make a makeshift sling out of the jacket she had been wearing, but her t-shirt was ripped down the middle showing her severely bruised chest and abdomen.

"How much pain are you in?" Bailey asked her, Meredith laughing slightly.

"I would rather not say. What about you? What are your injuries?" The blonde tried her best to asses her friend but from her position it was hard to do.

"I think it is more internal. I had my seat belt on which supported the fall" Meredith cringed, leaning her head back.

"I never had my seat belt on and I went through the windshield" She said slowly, Bailey not being able to help the gasp that escaped her lips. Meredith coughed violently, trying to ignore the blood she knew splattered out of her mouth.

"We need to get you out of here" Bailey said, pulling Meredith's phone out her pocket.

"The service is really bad here, but I think if I get a bit higher I can make a call. I will get them to airlift us to Seattle" She said, scrambling to her feet. Meredith nodded slowly, closing her eyes over.

"No Meredith Grey, you stay awake!" She shouted causing the young woman to jump, her eyes flickering open.

"Sorry Bailey" She whispered, Bailey making sure her eyes were open before slowly climbing the hill. It didn't take her long to find a good spot, Meredith watching her as she turned to face her. She dialled Richards number, groaning when he never answered.

"Chief isn't answering" Bailey shouted down, Meredith frowning knowing it was unlike him.

"Call Derek Bailey" She nodded, dialling the woman's husband. She almost laughed when he answered, closing her eyes slightly.

 _"You're at the airport already?"_

"Derek! No we

 _"Bailey? Where is Meredith?"_

"Derek listen to me- we have been in a crash. We are stuck at the bottom of a forest hill and need you to get to the hospital and get chief to fly the helicopter here to air lift us back to Seattle"

 _"Wait? A car crash? Where is Meredith?"_

"Her condition isn't good Derek. I need you to hurry, please!" She pressed urgently, hearing him running around on the other end of the phone. She felt herself going light headed, sitting down on a rock for a second, watching Meredith who's head was lulling slightly from side to side, her eyes fighting to stay awake.

 _"I am with Richard now Bailey, you are on speaker"_

"Chief, me and Meredith have been in a car crash. I need you to airlift us back to Seattle"

 _"Where are you exactly?"_

"I don't know. We were pushed off the road by a driver. I might be able to make it to the road to await help but, Meredith won't. She is in bad shape sir"

 _"Tell me you injuries"_

"I have a small head injury, some bruising and a ridged abdomen"

 _"And Meredith?"_ Bailey took in a deep breath, knowing hers went on a bit more.

"Meredith has a large cut on her head which is bleeding heavily, her leg is severely broken, there is a large cut on her other leg and her chest and abdomen are covered in bruises so I suspect sever internal bleeding. She is in a lot of pain and is in and out of consciousness. She also seems to be in some pain when turning her head which could mean neck and spinal injuries"

 _"Why is she so injured? Was she not in the car when he hit? Did the driver hit her head on?"_ Derek questioned her in worry, Bailey shaking her head sadly.

"She was thrown from the car out the windshield- She jumped in the car and never had a chance to get her belt on before we were hit"

 _"Bailey I am going to patch you into the police so they can narrow down your location. They will get you to the closest hospital so we can airlift you"_

"How long will that take sir, I don't know how long she will last"

 _"Try and stay in signal and we will keep you updated"_ She nodded slowly, looking around to see if she can get Meredith to where she was without injuring her further.

"I am going to leave the phone where I am and try and get Meredith up here. Do not hang up" She said, putting the phone in a spot where she could see it before heading back down to Meredith who was rubbing her chest.

"Meredith, I am going to try and move you okay? We need to stay within signal for them to keep us updated.

"Bailey, I can't move" She said quietly, her voice breaking with the pain.

"I am going to get the blanket from the back of the car and try and carry you up there"

"Bailey, go and sit with the phone, I will be fine until they come" Bailey grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I am not leaving you down here on your own"

 **OH NO?! WILL MEREDITH MAKE IT?! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I typed this entire chapter up on google chrome, then when I went to click submit document, I never realised my internet turned off and I lost it all… To say I was angry was an understatement because I was so happy with the chapter!**

 **So here I am typing it all up… Again…**

 **Erm? I am no good with medical shiz but anything that may be unrealistic, try and ignore, because it's all for the story :D**

 **Don't forget to review!**

Bailey had managed to make a makeshift gurney using a blanket that was in Meredith's go bag, starting the painful journey up to the ledge she had been sitting on and where she had left the phone.

 _"The ambulance is 35 minutes out"_ She heard Richard shout through the receiver, nodding her head slowly.

"Only 35 minutes Meredith" She told the woman, but Meredith had her eyes closed, startling Bailey. She stopped pulling her up the slope and shook her shoulders, Meredith jolting awake with a pained groan.

"Meredith I know it hurts but I need you to stay awake for me, talk to me to distract yourself" Meredith just nodded, gulping loudly.

"Was Tuck angry at you when you told him you were coming here?" Her voice was strained but Bailey tried to ignore it and continued the conversation, starting again up the slope.

"He is 11 years old in a few months, he understands the hours I work and why I do it. I think Ben was more annoyed because this was our week. Tuck is with his father"

"You're a good wife to Ben, and a good mother to Tuck. Ben will just be happy when you get home" Bailey smiled, nodding her head. She felt unsettled when she fell silent, wanting to carry on the conversation more. Before she spoke Meredith perked up again, her voice even more strained than before but Bailey didn't know if it was due to the pain or the emotion building up inside her.

"You know, I had so little respect for my life. When I put my hand in that body cavity with the bomb and when I drowned and when i told the shooter to shoot me, I just, I never cared for the outcome. I just wanted to do something good with myself. I mean, I became a surgeon but I only did that to spite Ellis, it turned out I wasn't even half as good as she was anyway. I never did anything for me, because I never cared. I only cared about how she would look at me, but when she became sick you would think I would stop caring but the fact was I cared more. I didn't want her to wake up one day and the Alzheimer's be gone and she was disappointed, but turns out she was very disappointed and thats the last conversation we had before she died. Well, at least the last real conversation anyway" Meredith laughed slightly to herself, Bailey frowning slightly but Meredith continued, Bailey just glad that she was still awake, even if half the things she was saying was not totally understandable.

"You know when I lost my job and when I lost Zola and I thought Derek hated me I wanted to die. I never told anybody this but, I had lost so much respect for myself I didn't know what to do. I had parked my car somewhere and went for a walk in the dark, it must have been about 11.30 at night, but the roads were so busy. Cars zoomed past me and busses and I thought that I could just end it all by slipping off the curb in front of one of them, but then I stopped and thought about George. I thought that he would be so disappointed in me because he jumped in front of a bus to save someone and here I was, thinking of doing the same thing because I didn't want to live, and thats when I decided to leave for Boston. Ever since I found out about Georgia my respect for my life grew so much, because I wasn't just fighting for me, I was fighting for her as well. I mean, if I had died when that bomb went off or if I had drowned and you couldn't get me back, everyone would have been able to move on. But, I don't want Georgia to grow up without a mom. I don't want her to have a childhood like mine, because look how screwed up I got" Bailey had now stopped on the ledge were the phone was, but she didn't sit down, she didn't drop the edge of the blanket she was holding, she stayed still, listening as Meredith poured her heart out to her. She thought the woman was clearly delirious considering Meredith would never express herself the way she was when totally sane, but then, Bailey was glad to get to grip on the way she thinks. It was hard to read Meredith Grey, but now it would be easier, thought Meredith would never think that was a good thing.

"I'm glad I am back home now, I mean, if I die Georgia will have everyone. She will have Derek and you and Richard and Alex and Cristina and Callie and Arizona and April and Jackson and Lexie and Mark and, thats a good thing. I never had a sister when I was little, and then I come here I find Lexie and she is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I vaguely remember Richard when I was little but now I have him in my life now and he is a better father than Thatcher ever was. You are a better mother than Ellis ever was, and with Ellis as a mother I never had friends because I was always at the hospital or working my ass off, so having all my friends here was comforting. I know that Georgia will be okay if I die"

"You are not going to die" Bailey spoke up for the first time in a while, Meredith looking up at her with a pained grimace, her neck starting to really bother her.

"You don't know that" She replied bluntly, Bailey slowly lowering herself down to the floor.

"Can you be an optimist for just five minutes?" Meredith laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"Never" Bailey smirked, leaning her head back slightly.

"How long do we have?"

 _"It's another 25"_ Meredith felt herself cringe at the sound of Derek's pained voice though the receiver, hoping to God they never heard her outburst.

"Just 25 m-more minutes G-rey" Meredith turned to look at Bailey, gasping when she saw she had fallen unconscious.

"Bailey! Bailey!" She shouted, trying her best to move closer to the woman, her hand barely being able to reach her.

 _"Meredith what is going on?"_ She heard Richard ask in distress, her hands shaking in panic.

"It's Bailey! She has fallen unconscious and I can't- reach her" She said with strain, grunting when her hand failed to reach the woman's arm. She felt her eyes drifting backwards and forwards from her leg to Bailey, gulping nervously.

"Derek? Leave the room" She said slowly, practically hearing his concerned frown through the phone.

 _"I am not going anywhere"_

"Derek I am asking you to leave the room, please" She tried to hold back the plead in her tone, but she didn't want him her for this.

 _"Meredith-"_

"Derek I am asking you to please leave the room" She heard rustling on the other end before a door slamming, causing her to jump. There was a moments silence before she heard Richard speak again, his voice slow and full of dread.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Meredith took a deep breath in before looking down at her leg, the bone sticking out causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably. But then she looked at Bailey who's skin was a deathly pale. She was doing what was probably so stupid but what she knew she needed to do.

"I am about to put my bone back into my leg"


	18. Chapter 18

**I HIT 100 REVIEWS!**

 **Thank you so much I have never ever had so many reviews on a story so thank you all for your reviews, they have made me the happiest person ever! I hope to be celebrating more milestones with you as time goes on!**

 **Sorry for the horrific cliffhangers I have been leaving you all on lately so that is why I am trying to update as regularly as I can- but sadly I go back to college this time next week so updates may slow but I will try and update every week for each of my stories!**

 **For those following Alone, All Alone, go and check out the chapter I just posted!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

In the distance, a flock of birds flew from a tree top as Meredith let out a piercing scream all of a sudden, her voice breaking as she sobbed slightly.

 _"Meredith take deep breathes for me, in and out"_ Meredith tried to follow Richards breathing down the phone, feeling her chest contracting in ways she knew it shouldn't.

"S-should I be w-worried because that d-didn't wake Bailey up-p?" She said through gasping breathes, trying to make light of the situation but Richard was not at all entertained, getting more and more concerned for the woman's well being.

 _"What are you doing?"_

"I am r-ripping my top so I c-can wrap it around my l-leg to keep the b-bone in place" She stammered, Richard cringing at every pained breath she took.

 _"You need to wait for the ambulance Meredith"_

"I need to get B-Bailey up onto the road C-Chief. I am not going to sit h-here and watch her d-die" She shouted as vicious as she could, grunting happily to herself when she tied off the torn t-shirt over her leg. She counted three to herself before suddenly hoisting herself up using her good arm, crying out in pain but she never fell back down, giving her a small victory.

 _"Meredith damnit what are you doing?!"_

"I n-need you to stay on the line while I g-get Bailey to the top and then I am going t-to grab some w-water and the phone and sit with her, do you u-understand me?"

 _"You have a severely broken leg, how are you going to do that without injuring yourself more?"_

"Well I haven't f-figured that out yet" She mumbled to herself, looking around her for a stick to use but the world was very much against her in the moment. She pivoted around on her good leg while trying to balance out her bad one, cringing as the blood continued to pool from her wound due to her moving positions so suddenly, but now was not the time to worry about that, she needed to worry about Bailey.

 _"Meredith I am going to get Torres in here, do not do anything stupid!"_ Richard shouted, Meredith trying hard not to roll her eyes at the concerned man as he left her alone for a few seconds.

"Think Meredith, think" She whispered to herself, trying to get herself in a position to drag Bailey from under her arms.

"I am so sorry Bailey" She got the woman into a comfortable position to drag and slowly moved backwards, biting down hard on her lip to distract herself from the pain radiating around her leg and bad arm, but nothing could distract her. _Georgia, picture Georgia._ Meredith couldn't help the smile that came across her face as her daughters face flashed in her mind. Her smile so much like Meredith's, her hair thick and perfect like Derek's. Derek's face was next to flash in her mind, his perfect smile and perfect hair penetrating her vision. She loved his perfect face so much. She was half way up the slop to freedom, though she had to stop a second when she felt her neck twinge painfully.

"Damnit" She felt the moment worsen when she heard Richard's voice slightly in the wind.

 _"Meredith, are you still there?_ _"_

"I'm a little occupied Chief!" She shouted back, hoping he could hear her despite her distance away from the phone. He said something back but she didn't quite catch it, trying to hurry up her pace the best she could to get Bailey onto flat ground. It felt like forever before she lost her footing and found the top of the ditch they had been plunged to the bottom off, Meredith panting in relief as she lay Bailey down softly, the woman still out cold.

"Come on Bailey, wake up" She whispered, but still, the woman didn't even twitch. If it wasn't for her pulse and the slow rise and fall of her chest she would be mistaken for a corpse. Meredith was just grateful she hadn't had to have pulled a dead woman up to be carried home, and that Bailey was still fighting. She slowly sat down on the slope and began her decent back down to the phone, deciding against the water due to the increasing pound against her skull, not the mention the unbearable pain in her leg and arm and numbness in her neck. As she reached the phone again, she heard Richard and Callie shouting her name repeatedly, slumping down in agony next to the device,

"I am back, I got B-Bailey up to the t-top" She said, satisfied with herself.

 _"Please tell me you didn't walk on that leg"_ Callie said with a voice full of dread, Meredith cringing as she picked up the phone, heading back up the slope one more time.

"I didn't walk on m-my leg"

 _"You're a lousy liar"_ Callie whispered, Meredith laughing slightly. Callie since day one has expressed to Meredith how she was a lousy liar and it never got old hearing it.

"It was w-worth a shot, r-right?"

 _"I need you to tell me your exact condition right now"_ She demanded, Meredith feeling her chest get tighter and tighter as she continued up the hill.

"I erm- was staring at a b-bone in my leg but I pushed it back in, but the w-wound is still bleeding heavily. I think I dislocated my s-shoulder, or somewhere a-around there and used my j-jacket to make a makeshift sling but it wasn't a very good o-one. My er- my h-head is pounding and Bailey said something about a c-cut on there somewhere, and I have lost some sensation in my n-neck which I don't think is good. And there is a really loud r-ringing in my right ear which I don't think is actually h-happening" She told them slowly, letting them digest it before speaking up again, her breathing short and fast as she did. "And I have a really b-bad pain in my chest which is very t-tight but, I have been feeling like that for about two w-weeks so I don't know if that is because of the crash or s-something else"

 _"Your chest has been bothering you for how long?"_ Richard was the next to speak, his voice even more full of concern than before if that was possible.

"Two weeks, g-give or take. I don't think the crash helped me m-much though" She laughed again ever so slightly, loosing her barring as she fell not far from when she had left Bailey, the phone falling slightly between the two. Meredith cried out in agony as her leg bashed against the floor, her head being next due to her not being able to support herself. She felt her chest contract as she breathed heavier, Callie and Richards voice falling on deaf ears as the ringing got louder on her end, the pain radiating over her body plunging her into darkness.

* * *

Bailey's eyes fluttered open, her eyes burning due to the bright sunlight pouring down from between the leaves. She frowned, distinctly remembering not being under direct sunlight the last time she had been conscious. _Crash, you were in a crash with Meredith._ She tried her best to sit up, her face contorting in pain. She felt the grumble underneath her fingertips, frowning further realising that she was not where she was last time. She was on the side of the road, but how did she get there? She looked around herself, her face paling even more if possible at the sight of Meredith not far from her, out cold on the floor.

"Meredith?" She shouted, jumping as a voice shot up from not far from her.

 _"Bailey? Bailey can you hear us?"_

"Chief?"

 _"Oh my God she is alive"_ She knew that voice anywhere, though it was not as cheery as Bailey would have liked.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to move closer to Meredith, though the pain made her vision blur.

 _"Meredith carried you to the road. Bailey can you see her? Is she still alive?"_ Bailey could see her chest moving but it wasn't enough comfort for her.

"She is breathing but I can't reach her. How the hell did she get me up here on her own?"

 _"You really don't want to know- listen to me. The ambulance is about 10 minutes out, can you try and stay conscious for me?"_

"Tell me how Meredith got me up here" She shouted, her eyes wide as she took in the large pool of blood under Meredith.

 _"She pushed her bone back in and walked up to the road with you- then she got the phone and climbed back up but something happened and we lost her"_

"She looks so pale" Bailey whispered, crying out as she tried to move closer.

 _"Do not strain yourself Bailey! Do you hear me, stay where you are!"_ Callie shouted, but Bailey was not going to do that. If Meredith can carry her up the hill they were plunged at the bottom off, she can move a few feet to sit at her side.

 _"Bailey she would want you to stay"_ She sighed, lying back down slightly.

"She thinks she is screwed up, she is not screwed up" Bailey cried desperately, watching Meredith who never even made the slightest movement. 10 more minutes, it was only 10 more minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Right, this chapter is going to be confusing because both Bailey and Meredith are out of it but ware of everything, because, I believe that when we are in a coma or whatever we can still hear everything and feel everything so, Meredith's thoughts are going to be in _italics like this_ and all of Bailey's are going to be **underlined like this **but if things get confusing, please let me know and I will try and figure out another way to do it.**

 **I am just going to get on with it so don't forget to review!**

"Dr Bailey, can you hear me?" Bailey felt her eyes burn as she tried to open them, feeling someone lifting her eyelids and shining a bright light down them causing her to groan out loud.

"Pupils are responsive, get her onto the chopper" She heard someone say, feeling herself being lifted and then placed down.

"How is she?" A woman spoke this time. Is she talking about Meredith? Where is she? 

"She is completely out. I don't know if she is going to survive the ride" No, Meredith cannot die. No, you save her life damnit! 

"We won't sedate her then, we have to get the both back alive- do you know what she did to save her life?" Yes she saved my life, sedate her damnit! It is going to be too much strain on her body to not do it, sedate her! 

"You're right. Sedate Dr Bailey while I load her" No don't sedate me! I need to know how Meredith it! But it was too late. Bailey felt the world around her fade as the distant sound of a helicopter starting up filled her head before everything went dark, her subconscious dragging her further into oblivion.

* * *

Meredith couldn't move- everything hurt. How could everything hurt to this level of pain? She could hear voices but she couldn't register her eyes to open or her mouth to respond.

"Dr Bailey, can you hear me?" _Bailey? Was Bailey alive? Damnit why can't I open my eyes?_

"Pupils are responsive, get her onto the chopper" _Okay so she is alive- thank God she is alive._

"How is she?" _Where are all these voices coming from?_

"She is completely out. I don't know if she is going to survive the ride" _That has to be about me, right?_

"We won't sedate her then, we have to get the both back alive- do you know what she did to save her life?" _Yeah don't sedate me, because that isn't put strain on my body at all? Stupid paramedic._

"You're right. Sedate Dr Bailey while I load her" _Please stay alive Bailey. You have to stay alive._

* * *

Richard and Callie stood and watched as the helicopter landed, Meredith being first to be wheeled to them, the paramedic shaking his head slightly.

"It's been touch and go with her but she is stable for now. I would get all your scans do quickly before we lose her again" He shouted, Callie paling slightly.

"Again?"

"She coded 3 times on the way here. Quickly!" He shouted, Callie wheeling her close friend away, trying to push back her emotions as she stared down at her. The elevator doors closed behind her as she rode down to greet Cristina and Owen, her head shaking from side to side sadly.

"You hang in there okay? We lost you once, we are not going to lose you ever again. Stay with me Meredith" _I'm here Callie, damnit I am right here!_

"You have a little girl to fight for, you have Derek to fight for, fight for us all damnit" _Please look after Georgie for me Callie, I am relying on you._ The elevator doors opened, Callie wheeling her out, Cristina's stomach churning uncomfortably at the sight of her best friend so mangled and weak.

"We got you Mere, we got you" _I know you have Cristina, I know._

"She is stable for now, but we need to get as many tests run as possible before taking her up to the OR. If we don't know what is wrong with her we could do more damage than good" Callie explained, them nodding taking her straight to CT.

"Where is Derek?" _Yes, where is Derek?_

"He is in the nursery with Georgia. I told him I wouldn't page him unless it was a matter of life and death"

"She is going to need him, look at her head" Owen gulped nervously, them all staring down at her before loading her into there CT machine. Cristina and Callie ran into the viewing room, Owen watching as she was loaded inside.

"Do not die on us" He whispered, walking away as Meredith whispered back _I'm trying Owen._

"Look at that, she has a completely ruptured spleen and the circulation in her leg is cut off" Callie commented pointing them out on the screen. Cristina was next to speak, her voice grim.

"Her rib's must have punctured her lungs because there is a large bleed around her heart, it's probably why she kept coding in the chopper"

"Derek need's to assess that brain bleed, it is pressing on her frontal lobe" Meredith listened in through the microphone, wondering if it was possible to cry in her state because that is what she felt like doing. _I am not going to make it._ Next thing anyone knew, her monitor flat lined and Cristina was calling a code blue to the CT room while Callie and Owen unloaded her, Tyler running in with a crash cart, Callie standing back in horror as Cristina grabbed the paddles.

"Charge to 200"

* * *

Richard was greeted by Jackson and Alex when he reached the end of his elevator ride, Alex gasping slightly at the sight of Bailey on the gurney.

"Where is Meredith?" He asked, Bailey's sedation starting to wear off. Yes, where is Meredith? Someone take me to Meredith!

"Torres took her with Yang and Hunt. We need to focus on Bailey right now, we will all group up once we know they are stable" They took her to the other CT room knowing that Callie would have taken Meredith to the nearest one due to her being less stable than Bailey. They were shocked by her internal injuries, the screen showing them things they did not wish upon their friend.

"Her liver is crushed, but I think I can salvage one half if I get to it on time" Richard explained, Alex tilting his head as he looked at the screen.

"Is that a small brain bleed? I mean, it looks small but I can't be sure" Jackson squinted, slowly nodding his head. Tell me about Meredith, I don't care about my injuries I want to know about Meredith!

"Yes it is, we all need to group up and discuss treatment for them both" Alex called Callie, them wanting to make sure she was stable but before the phone could ring once Bailey's pressure plummeted, Jackson running to her with Richard behind him.

"Come on Bailey don't do this" Richard shouted as they unloaded her. I'm trying. Alex ran in, his face pale and full of dread.

"Something went wrong with Meredith"

 **Touch and go right now with our two critical patients! Will they both make it? Tune in for more soon! Don't forget to review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woah I have been MIA for a while I am so so so sorry!**

 **Okay so, I am currently in college and although I should be doing my Forensic Science assignment that is due in at 4.15pm, I am doing this instead. Whoops...**

 **Anyway, I hope I haven't lost any viewers and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Don't forget to review! This is my most reviewed story so the more the merrrier and the happier Leah gets!**

"Come on Meredith- Charge to 350" Cristina shouted again, her eyes drifting to the doorway slightly when she heard the others approaching. She couldn't help the brief glance at the gurney holding Bailey, her stomach churning in all kinds of discomfort as she turned back to Meredith.

"Clear!" Meredith's body rocketed off the table again, everyone going silent until suddenly her heart slowly started beeping again, Cristina releasing a small tear as she sighed heavily, passing the tray back to Tyler who wheeled it out.

"We need to figure this out now before she crashes again" Callie said, them all nodding. Nobody daring to move though in case either of their friends became unstable again.

"Bailey has a brain bleed" Jackson was first to speak, stating some of the obvious.

"So does Mer" Callie stated, knowing that Derek can't be in two places at once and there was no chance in hell he would let anyone else operate on either of the two women.

"Bailey's is small, I think we can keep it stable while Derek works on Meredith" Alex said, them all nodding.

"I need to stop the bleed around Meredith's heart before she codes again. If she does, I don't know if I'll be able to get her back" Cristina said, Alex grasping her hand slightly.

"I need to get in and salvage Bailey's liver. I don't know if I'll be able to salvage it all but I can try" Richard told them, Owen stepping forward next.

"Meredith's spleen has ruptured, I can control the bleed"

"I need to go in on that leg before she loses it, and I need to pop her shoulder back into place" Callie told them all, everyone looking around, nobody daring to speak up until Alex looked at Callie, his voice grim and full of emotion.

"Can she survive this surgery? That's two ortho, one cardio, one general and one neuro in one whole go" Nobody spoke up because nobody knew. There was a very high chance that if she coded on the table that would be it.

"She would want us to try" They all turned when they heard Derek, him standing in the viewing room, having heard everything through the mic. He looked so defeated it was hard to look at him but, he was right.

"She would want us to go in and try but, if she codes more than 8 minutes we have to leave her" They all knew that, after her drowning she didn't want to even risk being a vegetable. It scared her too much after having to deal with Ellis.

"If we are doing this, we have to do this now" Derek felt sick. He was about to cut into his wife's brain and was practically holding her life in his hands.

"Someone needs to speak to Lexie" Cristina said, knowing that even if she couldn't help, she jade every right to know.

"I'll call her. She can be with Georgia" Callie offered, knowing Derek would not be able to hold a conversation with little Grey without breaking down. She also needed to speak to Mark. He needed to comfort her in this time.

"We need to get them both prepped. Someone book the OR's" Richard offered and slipped out, calling up to get two cleared. It was all or nothing now. They were about to dictate whether their friends lived or died. Everyone went to scrub, them working like robots, trying not to let their emotions get the better of them. In one room, Alex and Richard scrubbed while in another, Cristina, Derek, Owen and Callie started scrubbing. Callie stood in the background waiting for Mark to answer the phone.

 _"Whoever this is please go away"_ Callie smiled slightlly, running her hand down her face slightly.

"Mark, it's Callie"

 _"Please don't tell me there has been a trauma"_ Her stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Are you with Lexie?"

 _"She is still asleep. Callie what is going on?"_

"There has been an accident, and, we need you both here to sit with Georgia"

 _"Don't you need us in an OR? The nurses will be okay with Georgia Derek knows that"_

"No Mark, we need you both here with Georgia because, the accident. It's Meredith and Bailey. They're the ones on the table" Mark went silent, Derek staring at Callie waiting for any kind of response.

"Mark listen to me. We need you to tell Lexie and we need you to both sit with Georgia while we operate. Can you do that?"

 _"We will head out now"_

"Thank you Mark" She hung up, nodding her head slightly. A tear slowly fell down her cheek as she put her phone away, grabbing a scrub mask.

"Are they on their way?" Callie just nodded to Cristina, fearing that she might break down if she spoke.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives" Derek whispered, Callie dropping her scrub brush to wrap Derek up in a hug, not caring for the moment that they will both have to re-scrub.

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay" She whispered like a montre over and over again. He let out a shaky breath and nodded, the two of them rescrubbing while Cristina and Owen headed into the OR.

"She is going to be okay, right?" Owen nodded his head slightly, smiling at Cristina the best he could through the scrub mask.

"They both are" She sighed, waiting for Callie and Derek before delving in.

* * *

In the other OR, Richard wasn't having as much luck as he would have liked with Bailey's liver.

"I can't salvage this. It's completly ruined" He said panicked, Alex standing away from her head to take in the scene.

"What are we going to do? Do we put her on the transplant list and hope for the best?" Richard sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I can't give up. I won't give up until I have to" He mumbled to himself, Alex knowing that sooner or later they are going to quit, knowing she can't be under for that long but until Derek was done with the brain bleed they had time. It felt like forver until Derek walked in, his head high.

"How is she?" Alex dared to ask, Derek noding slightly.

"She is stable. I controlled the brain bleed and Cristina was finishing up when I left" Alex laughed slightly, feeling half the weight on his shoulders lift.

"How is she?" Derek nodded to Bailey as he prepared to open her up, Richard frowning.

"I can't salvage her liver Derek"

"Do we need to start looking for one?" Alex jumped up suddenly, everyone turning to him in surprise.

"Mer is a match! What if she donated?"

"We need her consent to do that, you know that" Richard said, Alex nodding.

"We keep Bailey on Dialisis for a few hours and when Mer wakes up we can ask her. The surgery is a quick in and out they won't even be under for 2 hours"

"I don't know Alex. She is down for a lot of recovery time, this could mess things up"

"It's worth a shot" He ended, them all sharing a look.

"I'll suiture her up and we will see" They all nodded, Richard taking out the remains of her destoryed liver, Derek finishing up on her head.

"Meredith should be waking up soon" He said, them all getting bailey set up in the room next door, everyone staning by the nurses station outside both their rooms.

"So, we are realling goign to ask her to do this? Are none of us matches?" Cristina asked, Richard shaking his head no.

"We aren't. This is our only shot unless we get a donation soon which is unlikely"

"How long does she have?"

"Maybe 3 weeks" Richard was trying to detatch himself the best h could but it was hard. Him and Bailey had a special relationship, and Meredith was like his daughter. It was an impossible desicion for him, for them all.

"Should we get Mark and Lexie?" Owen asked, Callie shaking her head.

"Not until we know for sure if she is going back in or not. I don't want to get their hopes up. I filled them in about an hour ago"

"Guys" Cristina headed to Meredith's room, them all following when she showed signs of waking.

"Meredith? Mer can you hear me?" Derek grabbed his torched and lifted her eyelid slightly, almost laughing when she flinched.

"Ouch" Cristina felt her heart flutter, grabbing her hand happily.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" Richard dimmed the lights and they watched happily as she started to wake. She managed to get her eyes open, a small smile on her face which soon faded.

"Where is Bailey?"

"She is next door Mer"

"How is she?" Richard stepped forward, not being able to make eye contact with her.

"She is stable, but we couldn't salvage her liver. She is on dialisis but, she has botu 3 weeks unless we can find a donation"

"I'm a match take mine" It was like she was giving away a $5 bill. She never even hestitated.

"Mer you have just substained a very long a painful surgery"

"I don't care Cristina. Take my liver. Please" Her heart rate increased slightly, Derek taking her hand.

"Clam down Meredith. Okay?-" He turned to Richard and Owen, his face grim.

"Can you do it?" They nodded, Meredith squeezing his hand.

"I need to do this" He nodded, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Let's do this"


	21. Chapter 21

**I am like the worst writer ever omg I am so sorry for going mia then appearing and then going mia again!**

 **So I am going to try my very very hardest to get all my 4 stories finished within the next month before Christmas or at least before the end of 2016 so hopefully there will be a lot of updates in next few weeks.**

 **Also, if anyone here is a OUAT fan please go and check out my recent oneshot and also stay tuned for many fan fictions to come.**

 **This story is actually coming to an end, it will probably have about 2 maybe 3 chapters left. So, I hope you have all enjoyed the journey, I know I have.**

 **Okay so enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

The surgery went smoothly. Bailey was recovering nicely and Meredith was off the ventilator back in her room. Derek took this opportunity to go and visit his daughter, updating Mark and Lexie. He headed to the nursery, Lexie jumping on him the second he came through the door.

"Please tell me they are okay? Is Meredith alive?" He sighed and nodded, Lexie feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" Mark was next to stand, taking Lexie in his arms. Georgia ran up to him, her face full of worry.

"Where you go dad?" He picked her up, allowing her to cuddle up in his neck.

"I had two very important lives to help save, but everything is okay now" She sat up and looked at him, stroking his hair at the back in content.

"Did you save them?"

"Do I ever not save them baby?" She laughed, tugging at his ear causing him to laugh.

"Why they important? Are they 'kay?" He sighed, wondering how the young one would take it but it was now or never. She needed to know that her mom was going to be recovering for a long time.

"They are okay, it was aunt Bailey and your mommy" She gasped, Derek already seeing the tears in her beautiful big eyes.

"What happened?"

"They had an accident in the car coming home, but thanks to your mommy they both got to this hospital alive and we all saved them. Your mommy saved aunt Bailey" She grinned, a tear rolling down her cheek as they rose.

"My mommy a superhero. Can I see her?" Derek nodded, leading her, Lexie and Mark to the recovery ward. the others were standing outside both of their rooms waiting on the little girls arrival, her running up to Cristina and Alex who bent down, wrapping her up in their arms.

"Hey, no tears princess" Alex commented, wiping away the wetness from his goddaughters cheek. Cristina picked her up, Derek nodding to her when she motioned to the door. She walked in, Georgia wiggling out of her arms to stand aside her bed, stroking her hand carefully.

"She has lot of cuts" She stated quietly, everyone observing through the window, Lexie, Derek and Cristina standing in with her.

"She does, but they will get better"

"Quickly?"

"Not quite sweetie. Mommy is going to be recovering for a long time before she can go back to the way she was. You have to be very careful with her until she is better" Georgia nodded, taking a hold of her mothers hand softly.

"Is aunt Bailey still in the movies?" Lexie laughed, knowing that she often got operating theatre and the movies mixed up.

"The theatre princess, and no she is next door"

"Can we see her?" Alex cringing in the door way. Bailey was still on the ventilator and they were not ready for Georgia to be scared when she was just about coping with it all.

"We can later sweetie. We just need to let her rest a little longer okay?" Alex told her, smiling when she nodded. Cristina lifted her up on the bed, allowing her to sit by Meredith's feet. They all smiled when she crossed her legs and made herself as comfortable as she could, staring at Meredith contently. Everyone dispersed from outside the room to leave Derek and his daughter alone for a while, some going to do their rounds while the others went to check on Bailey.

"How is she?" Jackson asked, Richard nodding.

"Stable, hopefully we can get her off the ventilator soon"

"We actually did it, we saved them both" Owen sighed heavily, them all sharing a comforting smile.

"We did indeed" Callie nodded, everyone but Richard departing from the room. It was going to be a long few weeks and they needed to be prepared for their friends recovery.

 _Next day_

"Chief!" Alex shouted out the door to Richard who came running in, almost laughing when he saw Bailey fighting against the ventilator as she started to wake.

"Dr Bailey, you are on a ventilator and I need to remove it. Can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me" He took hold of her hand, Bailey squeezing back almost straight away.

"On three I need you to try and cough as hard as you can as I pull it out, squeeze my hand again if you understand" Again he felt her squeeze, nodding to Alex who placed his hands on her shoulder to keep her still.

"One, two, three!" Bailey pushed hard as Richard removed the ventilator, Bailey coughing slightly for a few seconds before managing to calm down, her eyes flickering open.

"Well stop staring at me and sit me up" She complained weakly, Alex and Richard sharing a grin as they slowly sat her bed up, Alex holding up a cup for her to drink out of.

"Where is Meredith?" She asked almost immediately, not bothering to ask of her condition until she knew that the woman who saved her life was okay.

"She is next door, stable but not awake yet. She went through a few extensive surgeries so it is good her body is resting" Bailey nodded, though she frowned when they two men shared a look.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You were in a pretty bad condition. We couldn't salvage your liver and you were looking to have about 3 weeks left unless we found you a liver. Meredith donated hers to you" Bailey's eyes popped open.

"She did what? Why would you let her do that?"

"She didn't give us much of a choice Dr Bailey" Alex argued, but she was staring at Richard.

"I want to see her" She demanded but Richard was not about to let her just get up and wander the hospital.

"You need your rest. I will see about it tomorrow but right now, someone really wants to see you" Bailey frowned, Alex and Richard leaving the room, coming back a few seconds later. Georgia ran into the room suddenly, Bailey's eyes lighting up immediately.

"Hi princess!"

"Aunt Bailey you wake! I have been waiting hours for you to" She exclaimed happily, Bailey patting the bed for Richard to place her on.

"Don't forget Georgia, aunt Bailey is still very sore so be careful" Alex told her, but the second she was reachable Bailey leaned forward and wrapped the little girl up in her arms, not caring about the shooting pain in her stomach, Georgia squeezing back, sighing heavily.

"I glad you kay aunt Bailey"

"Me too princess, me too"


	22. Chapter 22- Final Chapter

**This is in fact, the last chapter. I am planning on a recovery sequel if anyone is interested but sadly, this is coming to the end of it's road and thank you all for the encouragement you have given me. I appreciate it all.**

 **This is going to a short and cute little ending because I feel that after everything Meredith, Georgia and the gang have been through, a happy ending is exactly what they need.**

 **Don't forget to review and also, drop me a message if you would like a sequel. I won't do one out of a whim so, I am expecting at least 15 comments on the sequel and if so, you will see me again soon.**

 **On with the show!**

Derek sat at Meredith's bed side, anxiously squeezing her hand every now and again, begging her to wake up. It had been three days since Bailey had woken up and his wife was still to make an appearance. Georgia was still questioning when her mommy would be awake but nobody knew what to tell her because nobody knew _if_ she would ever wake up. Bailey had been pestering to come in and see Meredith but nobody wanted to upset her more than she already was. She was angry that they allowed her to go through the liver transplant surgery to save her and was angry that she had been first to wake up. They knew that she was only taking her annoyance out on them because she couldn't help and know her mood will change when the blonde in the room next door wakes. Everyone's moods will change when she wakes.

"How is she today?" Bailey asked when Richard and Alex entered her room. Their faces shared the same solemn look they always did which answered her question.

"Let me go and see her" She demanded, Alex rolling his eyes.

"You are still healing Dr Bailey" She stared him down, Alex backing away slightly as he took her chart of Richard who she was next to stare at.

"It's not like I am going far" She complained, Derek appearing in the doorway, smirking at her.

"She has a point" Richard turned to the Neurosurgeon, a frown on his face.

"Since when have you taken her side?" He questioned, Derek laughing as he came into the room fully.

"I think it would do them both good" He admitted, Bailey grinning.

"He has always been my favourite you know" Derek frowned at the woman, shaking his head.

"You absolutely hated me when I started here"

"Because you were sleeping with my intern and then participated in bring you long lost wife to work year. I have every right to hate you. But now I don't because you gave me a beautiful goddaughter" She grinned childishly, the three bursting out laughing at the woman.

"So, you heard the neurosurgeon, get me a wheelchair" Snapping her fingers and Richard he groaned, looking back to her in the bed.

"You have 2 hours, and then I want you back in bed for at least 3 hours resting before you even think about moving again" She nodded at the rules, sighing heavily as a wheelchair was brought in. Much to her protest, she sulked as Derek wheeled her next door, Georgia, April, Lexie and Cristina all sitting around Meredith, engulfed in a small conversation. Georgia was first to spot her, a grin on her face as she jumped off Aprils knee.

"Aunt Bailey!" She ran up to the woman, jumping up to kiss her cheek happily.

"Dr Bailey, it's nice to see you up" Cristina commented, Bailey nodding at everyone as she was parked at Meredith's bed side. Everyone took this as an opportunity to leave, Lexie picking up Georgia, offering to take her for ice cream down stairs. Derek hovered by the nurses station outside his wife's room, watching as Bailey took her delicate hand, squeezing is tightly. She hated how fragile her friend looked, her emotions getting the better of her as a small sniffle escaped her nose. Memories swarmed her mind, images of Meredith over the years flashing in her eyes. The first that she saw was Meredith after she had drowned, lying so limply and pale blue on a gurney, the flat line taking over her senses. She blinked, the next image being her lying on an operating table , Bailey removing part of her liver to give to her father. She couldn't help but think about the part of Meredith's liver that now was regenerating happily inside her. She wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her.

"You can't die Meredith. It sounds so stupid but, when were out there on the side of the road, you told me that you would be happy if you died because Georgia had family behind her but, you can't stop fighting. You told me you wanted to die when you left here after losing your job, and you told me Georgia was the reason you started fighting so, I need you to continue fighting, but not just for her, for me, and Derek and Alex and Cristina and Richard and everyone else who has been in and out of this room for the past 3 days. I got to speak to my son and my husband yesterday because you saved my life. I thought I was never going to see them again, but thanks to you, I got to speak to them, tell them I love them, tell them I can't wait to see them, all because of you. So I will be damned if I don't make it possible for you to see your husband and daughter again. So please Meredith, please wake up, if not for yourself, for us" Bailey lifted up her hand to wipe away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. Derek had moved to the doorway, listening into Bailey, a sad smile on his face. He stood up straight when Bailey jumped slightly, a frown on his face.

"Dr Bailey, is everything okay?"

"She- she squeezed my hand" She whispered, Derek running to his wife's other side, taking her hand.

"Are you sure?" Bailey nodded, her mouth drying up slightly.

"Meredith if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Derek anxiously waited and as if everything finally was pieced together once again, she tightened her grip on his hand, his laugh causing Bailey to grin. Her eyes started slowly opening, Derek grabbing his touch, a tear rolling down his cheek as her responsive pupils reacted to the light, her eyes blinking rapidly to get used to the light.

"Meredith?" He hung over her head, laughing when she smiled, her voice dry but it was there.

"Hi" He kissing her on the forehead, Meredith gripping Bailey's hand as she turned her head, seeing her alive making her heart swell.

"I told you I would get you home alive"

 **Well in my opinion, this seems like a good enough ending. If you want to see a recovery sequel drop me a message but until then, see you real soon!**


End file.
